Ao Cair Da Noite
by Al-lan's
Summary: Naruto não mudou apenas de cidade, ele começou uma nova vida, surgiu um novo Naruto; um novo Naruto que tem segredos que até mesmo ele mesmo desconhece... segredos que ao serem revelados podem causar um reviravolta em seu mundo... - YAOI - SasuXNaru
1. Chapter 1

Essa é minha primeira fic, e espero que gostem, porque estou fazendo com todo o carinho. Por favor, não se esqueçam das reviews, hein.

:D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ao Cair Da Noite**

**Capítulo 1 - Um Novo Naruto**

Ele estava saindo da cidade, estava indo para uma nova escola. A oportunidade que Naruto sempre quis. Ele já não aguentava mais o lugar em que vivia. Queria se livrar da vida que tinha contruído ali. A imagem que todos tinham dele. O Idiota. Um mero garoto besta. Sem nenhum atrativo. Poucos amigos, notas ruins na escola. Naruto não queria mais ser _esse_ menino. Ele sabia que era mais que isso. Ele sabia... mas apenas ele. Talvez agora, mudando-se para uma nova cidade, tudo isso mudasse. Um novo Naruto Uzumaki nasceria.

Desceu do carro e se espreguiçou. Sentia-se renovado. Tudo o que antes o magoava agora podia ser esquecido. Surgia agora uma segunda chance, e Naruto estava pronto para aproveitá-la. Fechou os olhos e prometeu para si mesmo: "a partir de hoje, eu serei alguém", logo em seguida, entrou em sua nova casa. Era bonita, melhor que a anterior. Seu pai se aproximou:

- E então, filho, gostou da sua nova casa? - ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do filho

- Gostei, pai - Naruto mirava os olhos de seu pai, tão azuis quanto os seus. Tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto - e eu tenho certeza de que eu vou gostar daqui.

- Ah, que ótimo, então, Naruto! - e o pai deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha - estou certo de que sua mãe também iria gostar.

- É... - uma pontada de dor surgiu no coração do garoto, mas ele não se deixou abalar. Ele sabia que sua mãe não iria querer vê-lo triste num momento como aquele.

**********

Era um dia nublado, e Naruto estava parado diante do portão da escola. Suspirou. O ar gelado adentrou por suas narinas, e pela primeira vez ele estava nervoso. Sentia calafrios pelo corpo, mas não causados pelo frio. Seu coração pulsava ansioso em seu peito. Começava uma garoa fina. Respirou fudo novamente tentando busaca no ar também coragem. E então deu um passo adentro para a escola.

Sua classe parecia ser bem mais harmoniosa que a anterior. Os alunos pareciam se bem receptivos, e logo que sentou-se numa carteira no fundo da classe, uma garota de cabelos negros sentou-se à sua frente:

- O-oi, você é novo aqui, não? - ela tinha voz meiga e acanhada, e enquanto ela falava, Naruto olhava fixamente para seus olhos acinzentados.

- É, sou sim - ele deu um sorriso simpático;

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Hinata - disse a menina retribuindo o sorriso.

- Naruto - ele estendeu a mão para ela, que meio sem jeito, pegou-a em um aperto de mãos amigo.

Naruto observava todas as pessoas da classe enquanto conversava com Hinata. Havia duas garotas lindas, mas que pareciam ser extremamente metidas:

- Hinata, quem são aquelas duas ali? - perguntou Naruto indicando as garotas.

- Ah, elas... a de cabelo rosa é Sakura, e a loira é Ino - Hinata corou, e uma certa decepçãot transparecia em seu tom de voz - elas são as garotas mais populares e desejadas da escola.

- Hum - disse Naruto ganhando ainda mais interesse pelas duas garotas, especialmente pela de cabelos rosa. Mas de repente, Ino dá um berro, e corre na direção da porta. Naruto descobre então o motivo do grito. Ela estava aos beijos e abraços com um garoto de cabelos pretos, que acabara de chegar.

- E esse é Sasuke, o namorado da Ino, o sonho de praticamente todas as meninas da escola. - Nauro notou um certo desprezo da parte de Hinata pelo tal Sasuke, mas ele não tinha visto nada de errado no menino... muito pelo contrário, achara que ele tinha cara de ser uma pessoa bem legal. Quando ele voltou sua atenção para Sakura novamente, ele teve certeza de que pode ver uma expressão de ciúmes e ódio, e seus olhos fuzilando a amiga loira.

- Hinata, por que é que a Sakura está daquele jeito? - perguntou Naruto, mesmo já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

- Ah, é meio óbvio, não? Ela é _apaixonada_ pelo Sasuke... dizem boatos até que os dois têm um caso secreto. Mas são só boatos, sabe, coisa só para tentar derrubar eles, porque são _populares_... - disse Hinata revirando os olhos.

- Hum - Naruto via que agora Ino se desgrudava de seu namorado, e um grupo de garotas se aproximava do garoto. Um de cabelos vermelhos e uma tatuagem na testa, e outro de de cabelos negros e longos, com os olhos parecidos com os de Hinata - e aqueles dois, quem são?

- Ah, o de cabelos vermelhos é o Gaara, um cara que assim, é meio estranho, mas é popular também. E o outro de cabelo comprido é o Neiji, ele é meu primo. Os três são super amigos. _Inseparáveis, _praticamente - o sinal toca, fazendo todos se sentarem em suas determinadas carteiras. Então, Sasuke senta do lado esquerdo de Naruto e do seu lado direito senta um menino que ficou o tempo todo quieto em seu canto, sem falar com ninguém.

- Hinata, quem é esse que se sentou do meu lado? - cochicou Naruto na orelha da nova amiga.

- Ah, é o Shikamaru - disse ela se virando para Nauto - ele já estuda aqui faz um tempo, mas eu acho que nunca falei com ele. Ele é _muito_ fechado.

Na sala entra um homem que devia ser um professor. Sentou-se em sua mesa:

- Bom dia!

- Bom da! - respondeu a classe.

- Hum, esrouvendo que temos um novo colega - disse ele olhando para Naruto, e fazendo a classe toda olhar para ele - como você se chama?

- Naruto! - disse ele tentando expelir a vergonha e colocando um sorriso alegre no rosto.

- Bem-vindo Naruto. Bem, já que você é novo, vamos fazer as devidas apresentações. Eu sou Kakashi, seu professor de Matemática. Agora, seus colegas... - Kakashi apresentou todos os alunos. Não eram muitos, então a apresentação não durou muito tempo.

Logo depois, começou a aula de verdade. E confirmou-se uma coisa que Naruto temia; em poucos minutos de aula, ele pôde perceber que essa escola seria muito mais puxada que a anterior, e se nem mesmo na outra escola ele tirava boas notas, ele teria que se esforçar muito para conseguir um boletim não tão desagradável.

Ao fim da aula, Kakashi passou um trabalho que poderia ser feito em grupos de quatro. Naruto iria esperar que alguém o chamasse, e se ele perceber que estava ficando de lado, trataria de se oferecer para um grupo. Ele olhava ansioso para a direção de Hinata, que conversava com outras meninas à sua frente sobre o grupo. Ele estava quase certo de que ela iria chamá-lo para seu grupo. E nem precisou esperar muito:

- Naruto - chamou uma voz grossa e calma do seu lado - quer vir no nosso grupo?

Naruto olhou para o lado surpreso... Sasuke estava chamando ele?

- Ah, sim, claro, p-pode ser - respondeu o loiro com seus olhos azuis cheios de alegria e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Quando ele se vira de volta para Hinata, ele se depara com uma expressão decepcionada da menina, e seus olhos cinzas encarando o chão com tristeza.

- Ah, v-você j-já tem u-um grupo, não? M-mas e-está tu-tudo bem - ela forçou um sorriso, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi deixar mais claro seu sofrimento.

- AH, desculpe Hin...

- Não, n-não, o que é i-isso... n-não tem p-problema - e ela se vira para frente, e vai falar com as amigas.

- Naruto, e então, sente-se aqui com agente para decidirmos as coisas direito - chamou Sasuke

- Ah, sim, estou indo - Naruto fez voltar seu sorriso alegre, e sentou-se junto dos três meninos. A expectativa crescia dentro dele, e apesar de ele ter magoado Hinata, ele estava feliz, afinal, estava no mesmo grupo do Sasuke... Só faltava a Sakura para a perfeição do grupo. _" É... essa escola é perfeita ". _

***************

Tocou o sinal do recreio. Os três cansativos tempos de matemática finalmente acabaram, e os quatro saíram juntos para o pátio. Naruto contava com entusiasmo sobre suas aventuras na outra cidade. Obviamente, deixava ocultos aqueles momentos que faziam-no lembrar _quem_ ele era naquela outra cidade.

-... e daí, quando a velha pulou na água, num é que ela come a se afogar? Nossa, foi muito da hora. Ela gritava socorro para todos os lados, e o carinha da lancha pulou pra salvar ela... só que tinha um detalhe... ela podia colocar os pés no chão - ele e os três novos amigos riam sem parar. Estavam sentados os quatro num banco sobre uma árevore bem no centro do pátio. Chegam, então, Sakura e Ino, que dá um selinho em Sasuke, que ainda ria.

- O que é tão engraçado assim, Sasu? - perguntou a loira.

- Nossa... esse Naruto... é... demais - Sasuke não conseguia flar direito, e Naruto vibrava por dentro. Sasuke o achava legal... _" Isso é demais!"_. Só que ele não sabia porque tinha gostado tanto assim de Sasuke. Apenas sabia que queria ser um grande amigo do moreno. Seu coração começou a bater um pouco mais forte; Sakura olhava para ele. Ele sorriu. Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Venha Sakura, preciso te contar uma coisa, amiga! - falou Ino pegando Sajura pelo braço, mas esta fez uma certa resistência para ir. Olhava fixamente para Naruto, sorrindo levemente.

Naruto estava um pouco corado, mas seus amigos não perceberam.

- Hei, Naruto, vamos que eu quero te apresentar pra galera da escola inteira! - disse Sasuke, e Naruto logo foi seguindo ele.

Ele foi apresentado a vários alunos, e a cada pessoa que ele conhecia, ele sentia sua felicidade crescer cada vez mais dentro dele. Ele estava se sentindo completamente bem. Sabia que deixaria de ser aquele garoto bobão. Sabia que nessa escola, ele teria pelo menos mais de um amigo verdadeiro. E isso o deixava muito feliz. Muitíssimo feliz.

****************

Naruto estava deitado em sa cama, preparado para dormir. O cheiro da noite invadia o quarto pela janela aberta ao lado de sua cama. Ele fitava sonhador as estrelas no céu escuro. O ar frio fazia-o se enrolar mais no edredon que o cobria. Sua mente buscava os momentos maravilhosos que ee tinha vivido no dia. A chegada na escola, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Ino e as duas pessoas cuja ele mais tinha gostado... Sakura e Sasuke. Não sabia o motivo nem a fonte de tremenda atração pelos dois. Eram atrações diferentes, mas igualmente intesnsas. Atrações que Naruto sabia que o levariam para um novo mundo. Um novo mundo que já tinha começado. Ele suspirou, satifeito. Satisfeito pela nova vida que havia começado naquele dia. Fechou suas pálpebras, escondendo suas imensidões azuis da imensidão negra do céu... Lembrou mais uma vez de Sasuke. Virou-se na cama, para entrar na primeira noite de sono de um novo Naruto.

**************

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bem, é isso, e espero que tenham gostado

:D

E reviews, por favor : P

Logo chegará o próxio capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bom galera, aqui está o segundo capítulo novinho em folha. Espero que gostem.

E a pedido de uma review, mas será caontada a vida de Naruto antes de chegar à nova cidade... mas não nesse capítulo

:D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ao Cair Da Noite**

**Capítulo Dois: A Chegada Do Inverno**

Naruto entrava na escola, para seu segundo dia de aula. Como no dia anterior, um vento frio acariciava sua pele, e uma garoa fina caía acanhada. Chegando na classe, ele se aaconchega em sua carteira, e varre a sala com o olhar em busca de um de seus novos amigos. O único que tinha chegado até então era Hinata.

- Olá Hinata - disse ele se aproximando para um beijinho no rosto.

- A-ah, oi N-naruto - ela retribui o beijo, mas estava levemente corada, e Naruto não deixou de perceber tal fato. De repente, à porta da classe aparece Sasuke, e Naruto se aproxima para cumprimentá-lo.

- Oi Sasuke! - Naruto abre os braços para um abraço.

- Fala Naruto! - Sasuke correnponde ao cumprimento, e dá-lhe um abraço apertado.

Logo depois, chegam Neiji e Gaara. Os quatro se jutam num canto e começam a conversar. Eles mau se sentam no chão e chegam Ino e Sakura. Ino corre para os braços do namorado e dá-lhe um beijo no rosto:  
- Ahhh, oi meu amor!!!

- O-oi Ino - Sasuke responde com dificuldade, já que Ino enchia seu rosto de beijinhos.

Sakura chega e cumprimenta à todos, e Naruto se sente corar quando chega a sua vez de beijá-la. No exato momento em que ela se afasta, o sinal toca. Todos vão para suas respectivas carteiras e o professot entra na sala. Era um professor que Naruto ainda não conhecia. Tinha um cabelo prateado, e usava óculos redondos. Era meio estranho, e aparentava ser jovem demais para ser um professor.

- Bom dia, classe! - disse ele pecorrendo os olhos pela classe - hum... vejo que temos um aluno novo.

- É o Naruto! - se adianta Sasuke sorrindo. Naruto também sorri.

- Hum, Naruto... bem, eu sou o Kabuto, seu professor de História

Naruto aquilo muito estranho. Um professor de história jovem daquele jeito? Ele não devia ter mais de 22 anos. Em sua cabeça, os professores de história deivam ser sempre um tipo de museu ambulante, com piadas sem graça e bem velhos. Mas, não era o que Kabuto aparentava ser. E sem saber o motivo, Naruto não tinha ido com a cara do professor, e ele podia sentir que ele também não tinha ido muito com a sua. É, talvez isso explicasse o fato de Naruto ter sido mandado pra fora da classe junto de Sasuke praticamente sem motivos

- Naruto e Sasuke, para fora, por favor!!!

- Mas professor, o que nós fizemos?! - perguntou Sasuke inconformado

- Ah, e você ainda pergunta?! Para fora já! Os dois! - Kabuto elevava cada vez mais o tom de voz com os garotos, surpreendendo completamente Naruto, que não imaginava que o professor podia gritar _daquele _jeito, muito menos que ele iria mandar os dois para fora... sem ele estar fazendo absolutamente nada - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir... ou voces querem que eu chame a Tsunade?! QUEREM?!

- Não, não Kabuto, não precisa... - disse Sasuke se levantando e pegando na mão de Naruto, fazendo-o se levantar também. Naruto estava completamente sem graça. Em seu segundo dia de aula já estava sendo mandado para fora da classe. Isso não o agradava nem um pouco. E enquanto pessava ao lado do professor, teve certeza de que ouviu esse dizer para si mesmo _"Moleques infernais"._

Nauto sentia o ódio crescer dentro dele, enquanto ouvia Sasuke xingar enquanto caminhavam para o pátio.

- Aquele Kabuto filho de uma égua!!! O qe foi que nós fizemos... pela primeira vez eu estava prestando atenção na droga da aula dele e ele nos manda pra fora... que MERDA! E Naruto, cara, acho melhor você se preparar, porque eu acho que ele não foi muito com a sua cara, assim como ele não vai com a minha...

- É, deu pra perceber, Sasu... - disse Naruto.

Os dois se sentaram no mesmo banco que sentaram no dia anterior. A garoa tinha parado, mas em compensação, o vento tinha aumentado. Ambos sentiam o corpo esfriar e tremer.

- Naruto, está frio demais aqui fora, amos entrar de novo...

- Concordo.

Mas quando eles chegam na porta, percebem que ela estava trancada. O vento cortante golpeava o rosto dos dois garotos, que agora voltavem para o banco. As árvores farfalhavam violentamente, e folhas secas voavam para todos os lados, acertando as bochechas avermelhadas dos amigos.

- Ótimo, mais essa agora - disse Naruto, e em seguida soltou um palavrão baixinho. Ele estava com duas blusas de frio. Um moletom branco por baixo de um casaco azul, no mesmo tom dos seus olhos. Sasuke estava apenas com uma camiseta de maga curta, e estava encolhido, com os braços cruuzados entre as pernas e Naruto podia ouvir seus dentes baterem:

- Sasuke, toma aqui minha blusa, cara, você está tremendo.

- N-Não, N-na-naruto, n-não p-precisa...

- Mas é lógico que precisa... - Naruto tirava seu casaco azul e o entregava no amigo que acabou aceitando.

- O-obrigado N-naruto.

- Magina cara - Naruto deu mais um de seus simpáticos sorrisos.

*******************

O sinal da saída finalmente tocou, e Naruto se despediu dos colegas, correndo apressado para o seu carro.

- Ah, Naruto... o seu casaco!

- Não Sasuke, fique com ele... para o caso de a donzelinha passar frio! - Naruto continuava correndo em direção ao carro do seu pai.

- Ah, Naruto, vai se ferrar! - respondeu Sasuke rindo, e jogando o casaco na direção do amigo, que voltou correndo para pegar a roupa.

- De nada, viu Sasuke!

- Afê Naruto... Muito obrigado

- Falou cara! Até amanhã - disse Naruto, agora indo mais uma vez em direção ao carro de seu pai.

- Falou Naruto! - respondeu Sasuke.

"_Nossa, esse cara é demais... " _pensou o moreno sorrindo, enquanto se encolhia novamente por causa do frio, e começava a tremer.

**********************

Sasuke se preparava para dormir. Colocava o pijama e escovava os dentes. Mas não tirava da cabeça o seu novo amigo. Ria sozinho, lembrando dos momentos que passaram no pouco tempo a que se conheciam. Nenhum dos amigos dele conseguiam faze-lo rir como Naruto. Nenhum de seus amigos habitavam seus pensamentos como Naruto. Nenhum de seus amigos davam uma expectativa da eternidade da amizade tão grande quanto a de Naruto.

_" Naruto... ". _Sasuke sorria, com seus olhos negros fechados, abatidos pelo sono.

**************************

Ino conversava no telefone com a sua amiga de cabelos rosa:  
- Ah Sakura, cala a boca vai... só uma anta tapada pra num perceber que você tá a fim do Naruto!

- _Nada a ver Ino... cala a boca você - _Sakura começava a corar do outro lado da linha.

- Hum... tou sabendo, amiga. Mas pode falar pra mim, vai sua boba. Você acha que eu vou contar pra alguém? Larga a mão de ser tonta.

- _Ai, Ino, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer sua jonça! Eu não tou a fim do Naruto, amiga!_

- Hum, vou fingir que acredito...

- _Ai, tá bom então, Ino... tchau_

- Ah, Sakura, vai cagar, jpa vai desligar?!  
- _Vou..._

_-_ Não, espera, eu preiso te contar um negócio...

- _O que é? Fala logo que eu tou com sono..._

- Sabe, o Sasuke tá meio estranho comigo. Hoje cedo ele tava meio, sei lá, distante...

- _Ai, amiga, deixa disso... não deve ser nada - _Sakura tantava dirfarçar o om de preocupação na voz - _e nem pense em reclamar com ele, porque ele pode achar que é paranóia sua hein... e com toda a razão._

- Você acha, amiga?

- _Certeza minha vaquinha loirinha._

_-_ Tá bom então minha purgantezinha rosa - disse Ino gargalhando

- _Tchau vaquinha loirinha. Boa noite._

- Boa noite purgantezinha rosa. Até amanhã

- _Até..._

Desligando o telefone, Sakura deita-se em sua cama, cansada. A sua cabeça girava. O que ele estava fazendo com a amiga? _"Como posso ser tão... tão..." _ela não conseguia encontrar palavras para descrever à ela mesma. Fechou os olhos, querendo que o sono viesse e levasse-a para longe dali. Mas ele custaria a vir. As lágrimas molhavam o travesseiro e ela puxava o edredon para si. Buscava na textura macia o conforto que sabia que logo perderia. O conforto na verdade já começava a esvairar-se por suas mãos, levado pelos seus sentimentos mais secretos.

**********************************

A noite mas uma vez invadia o novo quarto de Naruto. Ele estava sentado diante de sua escrivanhinha, e uma brisa leve e gelada entrava pela janela, envolvendo Naruto com seu manto aconchegante. Os olhs azuis mirava concentrados o caderno á sua frente, um diário. Ele estava debruçado na mesa branca. Não sabia o que escrever. Sua mente torturava-se numa confusão louca de sentimentos. Não sabia se mencionava sobre o amor à primeira vista por Sakura, sobre a falta de coragem e timidez que lhe dominam quando está diante dela. Ou então se escrevia sobre cada um dos momentos bons que vivia com seu mais novo amigo, Sasuke. Naruto observava o céu, as estrelas, a Lua... A escuridão infinita o fez pensar nos olhos do seu amigo. Eles eram tão profundos e infinitos... tão poderosos. E era com esses olhos que Naruto queria ter uma grande amizade. Uma amizade tão infinita quanto o céu, tão bela quanto as estrelas, e tão pura quanto a Lua.

O loiro se levantou e se aproximou da janela. Suspirou por um último momento a brisa noturna e fechou a janela. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, para esperar por seus sonhos, que ele esperava ansiosamente que estivessem repletos de momentos junto daquelas duas pessoas que estavam seu coração. Mas essencialmente, com uma delas.

Dormiu, finalmente, na noite marcada pela chegada do inverno.

******************************

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esse é o segundo capítulo... espero que tenham gostado.

E não se esqueçam das reviews, hein...

Por favor

:D

Vou me esforçar pra trazer o p´roximo capítulo o mais rápido possível.

Beijos pra vocês

: *


	3. Chapter 3

Pronto, aqui está o terceiro capítulo. Por enquento, ele foi o que eu mais gostei. Espero que gostem também :D

Fiz ele com todo o carinho do mundo.

:D

Beijos pra vocês

: *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ao Cair Da Noite**

**Capítulo Três: O Brilho do Luar**

Era o terceiro dia de aula, porém Naruto tinha a impressão de que estudava ali há anos. O céu estava encoberto por nuvens cinzentas, que aos poucos derramavam sobre a cidade sua finas lágriams geladas, que eram embaladas pelo vento frio que passeava pelas ruas.

Naruto estava sentado em sua carteira, e admirava disfarçadamente a garota de cabelos rosas logo à frente. Linda como sempre. Só que seu olhar não parecia ser o mesmo. Era um olhar abalado; triste. E Naruto também pôde notar a dficuldade da garota de olhar para os olhos da amiga. Quando Sasuke chegou, a situação piorou. Enquanto a loira cumprimentava seu namorado, os olhos da menina começaram a se encher de lágrimas... e ela saiu correndo, dizendo que ia ao banheiro. Ino sai abismada atrás de sua amiga, querendo descobrir o que se passava. Naruto se aproximou deu um abraço em Sasuke:  
- Fala, Sasu, tudo b... - Naruto sentiu algo estranho. Sasuke estava realmente apalpando sua bunda? Nauro riu, e retribui as apalpadelas, levando tudo na bincadeira - Ui!

Sasuke começou a rir, enquanto saia do abraço:

- Afê Naruto, só você mesmo...

- Mas foi você quem começou Sasuke. Mas viu, você num acha que a Sakura está meio estranha hoje?

- Ah... não sei, não reparei... está?

- Nossa Sasuke, vai me dizer que você não percebeu?

- Não.

- Mas enfim, o que será que aconteceu?

- Ah, num faço a mínima idéia.

- Hum...

Em seguida chegam Neiji e Gaara. Os quatro começam a conversar então sobre o trabalho de Matemática que tinham para entregar no dia seguinte.

- Caras, por mim nós podemos fazer hoje, lá na minha casa - ofereceu-se Sasuke.

- É por mim acho que tudo bem, não tenho nada marcado para hoje - falou Neji

- Por mim também está tudo bem também - falou Gaara.

- Tudo bem então, combinado - surge no rosto de Naruto _aquele_ sorriso. Então, toca o sinal.

***************************

Logo que bateu o sinal do recreio Naruto tratou de ligar para seu pai, para perguntar se podia ir na casa do amigo. Ele já sabia qual seria a resposta, mas decidiu ligar só para avisá-lo.

- _Fala filho..._

_- Ô pai, hoje eu posso ir na casa do Sasuke, porque agente precisa fazer um trabalho que é pra amanhã?_

_- Pode, mas só tem um problema, Naruto. Hoje à noite eu não vou estar na cidade, e eu iria chegar um pouco tarde, mais ou menos umas dez, onze horas da noite... então só veja com ele se tudo bem de eu te buscar nesse horário._

_- _Tá bom, dexa eu ver - Naruto se vira para Sasuke - Sasuke, meu pai ta falando que só vai dar pra ele me buscar à noite, meio tarde.

- Tarde que horas?

- Tipo dez, onze horas...

- Ah, Naruto, tudo bem, mas viu, por que você não dorme lá em casa?

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Ah, tá bom então, só deixa eu ver com o meu pai... - Naruto recoloca o telefone no ouvido, com aquele mesmo sorriso alegre - Ô pai, o Sasuke tá me convidando pra eu dormiir na casa dele, posso?

_- Ah, pode... mas não vai atrapalhar?_

_-_ Não pai...

-_ Ah, então tudo bem - _ouvinda a resposta do pai, o garoto vibra por dentro, e seu sorriso se torna ainda mais radiante.

- Ah, tá bom então.

- À_ noite eu passo pra te deixar um roupa. _

-Tá bom, pai. Tchau.

- _Tchau fliho - _e encerra-se a ligação.

- E aí, Naruto, ele deixou? - pergunta Sasuke claramente ansioso.

- Deixou!

*******************************

Sem muita dificuldade os garotos fizeram o trabalho. Em menos de duas horas o tinham terminado, sendo que eles achavam que levariam a tarde toda para fazê-lo. Depois, Sasuke convidou os outros dois amigos para dormirem em sua casa, mas seus pais não deixaram. No fim, ficaram apenas ele e Naruto.

Já anoitecia e os dois colocaram um filme para assistir; _O Chamado. _Naruto adorava filmes de terror, mas o único problema é que ele ficava morrendo de medo depois. E foi o que aconteceu. Depois que o filme acabou, Sasuke foi para o banheiro tomar banho. E Naruto ficou no quarto sozinho jogando video-game. Assim que Sasuke entra no banheiro, o telefone toca, como no filme, onde a pessoa, após assistir o filme, recebe um telefonema, anunciando a sua morte.

Naruto encarava desesperado o telefone. Deu um passo à frente e atendeu:

- A-alô?!  
- _São sete dias... - _disse uma voz macabra e rouca do outro lado da linha. Naruto solta um grito e deixa o telefone cair.

De repente, do banheiro sai Sasuke, envolto em uma toalha, rindo loucamente, segurando um celular.

- N-naruto... Afê... Foi muito engraçado!!! - o garoto não parava mais de rir, e Naruto aliviando-se do susto, avança para cima do amigo

- Sasuke, seu idiota, nunca mais faça isso - os dois se desquilibram e caem em cima da cama. Naruto sobre Sasuke. Suas respirações ofegantes se cruzavam pela pouca distância. A única coisa que viam eram as íris assustadas um do outro. Suas bocas entreabertas se recusavam a formular palavras, seus corpos não conseguiam se mover. Os raios lunares eram o único modo de luz no quarto, e refletiam-se na pele branca de Sasuke, que começava a rir:

- Ui, Naruto! - ouvindo isso, o clima pesado se esvai instantaneamente, o loiro também começa a rir, e sai de cima do amigo - Agora se a vossa senhoria deixar, eu irei tomar banho.

- Claro meu humilde servo - disse respondeu Naruto com um malicioso sorriso.

Naruto sentou-se novamente na cadeira, mas não para jogar video-game. Ele apenas ficou olhando para o lado de fora. Observando a maravilha branca que se erguia pela escuridão da noite. Seu brilho se espalhava pelo quarto, e estampava-se nos olhos azuis do garoto, que admiravam-na sonhadores. Mas não sonhavam com seu brilho, sonhavam com o brilho que a pouco ele vira. O brilho daquele sorriso. O brilho daquelas duas íris infinitas. O brilho de Sasuke.

- Naruto, é a sua vez de tomar banho - chamou a voz risonha do morena às suas costas, fazendo-o acordar de um pulo do seu sonho belo.

*******************************************

A lua dava um brilho extra aos cabelos loiros da menina que andava junto de uma amiga de cabelos rosas, que não brilhavam com tanta intensidade à lua como os da amiga.

Passendo pela rua, as duas conversavam sobre dois garotos. Um moreno de olhos tão negros quanto seus cabelos e um com os olhos tão belos e harmoniosos quanto seu sorriso.

- Você realmente acha que ele está normal, amiga?

- Está sim, Ino. Os homens são assim, às vezes achamos que eles estão meio distantes mesmo, mas quando vamos ver, é apenas paranóis nossa, só que quando percebemos o nosso erro é tarde demais.

-Hum.. tá bom, Sakura, eu não vou mais discutir isso com você - um mega alívio expalhou-se pelo corpo da rosinha - mas eu continuo achando que ele está estranho. Mas agora Sakura, sinceramente, não colou a história de que você estava daquele jeito na escola porque sua tia-avó morreu. Uma porque você nem era tão ligada à ela, e outra, você n]ao tinha dito que ela já tinha morrido?

- Não, essa foi uma outra tia-avó.

- Hum, sei...

- É sério!

- Sakura, você está tão estranha quanto o Sasuke esses dias. Está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não sei?

- Não, Ino! Não está! - a voz falha de Sakura deixou a deixar no quesito confiança, mas Ino não queria brigar com a amiga naquele momento. As duas sentaram-se num banco da praça e mudaram de assunto. Começaram a falar sobre seu assunto predileto. As outras garotas da escola. Fofocando impetuosamente, as duas não viram o tempo passar. Quando se deram conta, já se passavam das dez horas.

- Sakura, a minha mãe vai me matar! - Ino disse se levantando de um salto, desesperada - Já são mais de dez horas

- Ahhhhhh!!! - Sakura deu um beijo na amiga e saiu correndo na direção de sua casa - ATÉ AMANHÃ, AMIGA!!!

- ATÉ, MINHA PURGANTEZINHA ROSA!!!

As vozes das garotas ecoaram pela rua junto do vento frio. As duas corriam assustadas para casa. Não queriam nem ver a cara de suas mães. Mas é que a conversa estava tão boa. Porém, no fundo, Sakura se sentia cada vez mais triste. Triste consigo mesma. Pouco antes de chegar em casa, ela não aguentava mais correr. Não tinha mais fôlego; seu choro o estava tomando todo para si. As lágrimas brilhavam sobre a lua, e o vento as levava pela rua. _" Me desculpe, Ino... ". _Uma última lágrima soliária vagou pela noite.

*********************************************

Os dois amigos estavam deitados. Sasuke em sua cama, e Naruto num colchão logo ao lado. Eles se olhavam. Seus belos olhos se encaravam, enquanto conversavam. O frio da noite os obrigaa a usar váriso edredons, mas mesmo assim o frio fazia o corpo deles tremer.

- Naruto, vou te contar uma coisa, e depois você me diz o que você acha que eu deva fazer. Pode ser?

- Claro, Sasu - disse Naruto exibindo seu sorriso simpático.

- Bem, eu acho que não amo mais a Ino, eu amo uma outra pessoa. E eu não quero fazê-la sofrer. Você acha que eu devo acabar com ela?

- Bem, Sasuke, a única coisa que eu tinha pra te dizer é pra você seguir seu coração - os olhos de Naruto miravam fixamente as do amigo, que pela primeira vez na noite pareciam estar sofrendo - Mas vem cá, Sasu, você tem que me contar, hein... Quem é essa pessoa? - mais uma vez aquele sorriso surgia na face do loiro.

- Ah, não posso falar, você ficaria bravo comigo.

- Ficaria?

- Muito - agora o brilho daqueles olhos negros estavam tão ofuscados pela dor que pareciam nem mais existir.

- Só posso saber se você me contar, cara.

- Não quero que nossa amizade acabe assim, Naruto.

- Nem eu... você acha que nossa amizade acabaria só por que eu posso ficar bravo por causa da pessoa que você gosta? - Naruto falava sério, tentando resgatar o brilho dos olhos do amigo. Não houve resposta.

- Não, Sasu, nossa amizade _não_ vai acabar assim... Ou melhor, nossa amizade _nun_c_a _vai acabar. Entendeu? Nunca - o brilho finalmente voltou aos olhos de Saseku, só que dessa vez trazidos por uma lágrima emocionada. Naruto levou seu dedo até o rosto do amigo e limpou a lágrima que por ele escorria.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Tenho, Sasu... - ambos sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas mesmo assim, eu prefiro não contar.

- Ahhhhhhh - reclamou Naruto, despertando mais um sorriso no rosto de Sasuke.

- Prometo que conto... quando tudo estiver resolvido.

- É bom mesmo - Naruto tentou fazer um tom bravo, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi fazer o amigo rir.

- Boa noite, Naruto.

- Boa noite, Sasu.

Por uma última vez, os dois se encararam. Dentro dos olhos de cada um, eles puderam ver o brilho do luar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tcharam!!!! :D

Espero que tenham gostado.

Vamos lá, hein, gente. Me mandem as reviews.

:D

Beijos

: *


	4. Chapter 4

Bem, aqui está o quarto capítulo... e tenho apenas uma coisa a dizer sobre ele; agora as coisas vão começar a esquentar.

Espero que gostem :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ao Cair Da Noite**

**Capítulo Quatro: A Dor Do Ciúme**

Os dias passavam despercebidos. A amizade entre Sasuke e Naruto tornava-se cada vez mais intensa, como o frio que encobria a cidade. A garoa fina custava a cessar, e quando

isso acontecia era por pouco tempo. Mas na escola, a alegria dos alunos dificilmente seria abalada pelo mal-tempo.

- Então, daqui a duas semanas, acontecerá nossa viagem para o acapamento Vida Verde. E dessa vez eles fizeram uma promoção mega-especial para a nossa escola. Vai ser só cem reai por pessoas, para ficarmos lá uma semana. Espero a presença de todos! - disse Tsunade em todas as classes, e igualmente aplaudida em todas elas.

- Mal posso esperar pelo acapamento! - comentavam todos os alunos, ansiosos, durante todo o resto do dia.

- E aí, Naruto, você vai, não é?! - perguntou Sasuke.

- Ah, pretendo ir sim, só tenho que ver com o meu pai, mas acho que ele deixa sim - respondeu Naruto com seu sorriso entusiasmado, e os olhos azuis repletos de alegria.

- Ah, e amanhça à noite a Ino vai dar uma festa na casa dela. Tá a fim de ir?

- Hum... quem vai tanto?

- Bom, ela, a Sakura, eu... - ele nem precisou continuar falando mais

- Ah, tá bom, eu vou sim! - o sorriso mais uma vez radiava no rosto do loiro.

- Ah, que bom... pelo menos você vai, porque sinceramente, acho que essa festa iria ser um saco, mas com você, posso ter esperanças - Sasuke retribuia o sorriso - ela vai começar sete horas, e pra entrar tem que pagar dez reais.

- Ok, então... mas eu faço um sacrifíco por você sim, Sasuke. Pode ficar tranquilo - o sorriso agora no rosto de Naruto tirava uma com a cara do amigo

- Ah, fica quieto, vai, Naruto! - disse Sasuke dando um tapa leve na cabeça do loiro, que ria.

**************************************

Estava um frio terrível, complementado por um vento cortante que uivava pelas casas. Mas os uivos eram abafados pelas batidas da múscia alta que tocava na casa de Ino. A maioria dos convidados dançava animadamente, esquecendo-se completamente do frio. Apenas dois deles estavam sentados numa mesa ao canto da garagem, conversando e admirando os colegas dançando.

- Naruto, meu, estou estranhando a Ino. Ela que é tão pegajosa não veio nem sequer falar comigo desde que cheguei na festa. Será que ela ficou chateada com alguma coisa?

- Ah, Sasuke, não sei... você fez alguma coisa para ela?

- Não.

- Então é frescura dela.

- Mas se lembra do que eu te disse naquela noite em que você foi dormir em casa?

- Hum, lembro... O que é que tem?

- Então, e se ela estiver percebendo?

- Hum, não sei, Sasu... mas deixa ela de lado, faz aquilo que eu falei, lembra?

- Sim... _"siga seu coração"... _que coisa mais gay, Naruto! - o moreno fez o amigo rir, e logo em seguida entrou na risada também. Descontraídos, os dois não perceberam uma garota de cabelos rosas se aproxiamar:  
- Sasuke, preciso falar com você. A sós... - ela encarou Naruto, com um olhar que ele não soube indentificar se era de raiva ou medo. De qualquer maneira, em seguida, ela pegou na mão de seu amigo e o puxou - venha comigo.

- Calma, Sakura... já entendi, não precisa tanta força assim - Sasuke se virou para o amigo e fez um sinal indicando que ele logo voltaria

A garota o guiou para a casa de máquinas da piscina, e deicou a porta entreaberta para entrar um pouco de luz.

- Nossa, Sakura, o que você vai me dizer é tão confidencial assim?

- Não se finja de bobo, Sasuke... estou com saudades - disse a garota, agarrando o moreno em seguida. O garoto respondia vigorosamente ao beijo da garota, e a puxava para si. Mas de repente, no meio do beijo, ele sentiu-se estranho. Ele não queria estar fazendo aquilo. Sentia-se sujo. Sentia-se mal. Sentia-se indigno. Sentia-se cruel...

- S-sasuke? - falou uma voz fraca e impressionada do lado de fora do cubículo de cimento, fazendo os dois ali dentro se soltarem assustados.

- N-naruto? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não, quem pergunta isso sou eu... - uma sensação tremenda de raiva estava preenchendo Naruto. Ele podia sentir o sangue subir acelerado ao seu rosto. Seus punhos fechados eram segurados com muito esforço para não golpearem o que estivesse mais próximo.

- Naruto, por favor, nõ conte nada para ninguém... por favor! - implorava Sakura, gritando, e ajoelhando-se diante dele.

- Não, eu não vou contar nada para ninguém, pode ficar tranquila... - Naruto sentia seu coração ser possuído pelo ódio.

- Naruto, por favor, me escute... foi um acidente... foi... foi... - Sasuke caçava em seu cérebro as palaras certas a serem usadas, mas ele podia perceber que nenhuma delas convenceria o amigo.

- Não, tudo bem, eu já entendi, Sasuke, pode ficar tranquilo - agora a raiva começava a se esvairar, levada pelo vento gelado. Mas em seu lugar, surgia um novo sentimento, talvez ainda mais cruel. A tristeza - eu não vou contar nada para ninguém...

- Nossa, muito obrigado, cara - Sasuke se aproxima para abraçar o amigo, que encarava o gramado. Ele ouve a respiração do outro ofegar. Ele põe mais força no abraço, e puxa o amigo para mais perto de si, e susurra em seu ouvido - me desculpe, Naruto, me desculpe... eu não queria ter te magoado... mas... é... que... eu... eu... eu não sabia... que... que... - a raiva de Naruto enfim começava a fazer sentido para Sasuke, que sentiu uma pontada de arrependido, mas principalmente de dor, perfurar e estraçalhar seu coração - você gostava da Sakura.

- Sasuke... não...

- Não... Naruto, me desculpe, por favor...

- Sasuke...

- Naruto... Me desculpe...

- Sasu...

- Naruto! Me deculpe...

- Eu te desculpo, Sasuke... - Naruto sentia-se queimar por dentro. A dor que ele sentia era imensa. O que ele tinha acabado de ver tinha o abalado muito. Tudo parecia desmoronar ao seu redor. De repente, a noite tinha ficado tão mais fria, o céu tão mais escuro, e a lua tão... sem brilho... assim como... os negors olhos de Sasuke.

- Naruto - o hálito quente de Sasuke reconfortou Naruto, que sentiu um arrepio - me desculpe, mesmo...

- Sasu...

***********************************

O garoto queria apagar de sua mente aquela noite. Como aquilo podia ter acintecido? _"Como eu pude ser tão idiota?". _Gritava sua consciencia, com uma voz enfraquecida pela dor. As lágrimas inundavam o rosto do moreno, e vinham de um olhar tão abatido e desmoronado que nem pareciam vir mais daqueles belos olhos negros. Ele mantinha as pálpebras fechadas, mas as lágriams insistiam em cair. Ele soluçava desesperado. _"Naruto, por favor, me perdoe...". _Ele sabia que apesar de ter ouvido as palavras saírem com toda a clareza da boca do amigo, sua amizade estaria abalada. Só que havia algo que fazia aqueles olhos negros terem um aspecto ainda mais sofrido. Eles não veriam mais o brilho daquelas duas íris azuis, e também poderiam nunca mais ver aquele sorriso belo e radiante surgir. _" Nunca mais..."._ Doía pensar nessas palavaras.

***********************************

O sono custaria a chegar naquela noite. "_Mas por quê?" _Ele já tinha aceito o pedido de desculpas. Tudo já havia sido resolvido. Mas seu coração insistia em revoltar-se. Seus olhos insisiam em deixar as lágrimas fluírem. Seu sorriso insistia em querer desaparecer. "_Mas por quê?"._ Um pouco de raiva ainda resistia em seu corpo. Mas a dor predominava. A tristeza ocupava todas as arestas de seu coração. Nem ele mesmo sabia o motivo de seu sofrimento. Apenas sabia que sofria. Sofria muito. Já tinha aceitado o fato de seu melhor amigo ficar com a sua amada... _"Então por quê?"_

Mesmo sem saber o motivo, seu coração continuava nutrindo o ódio. Continuava nutrindo aquilo que o estava deixando tão abalado. Continuava nutrindo a intensa dor do ciúme.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

E esse é o quarto capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado :D

Logo logo chega o próximo, com mais algumas intrigas para vocês...

Beijosss

; *

E não se esqueçam das reviews, hein ( e falando em reviews... que pessoal mais legal, só recebo elogios... muito obrigado a todos :D ).


	5. Chapter 5

Já vou dizendo de antemão... esse capítulo é cruel.

Bom, espero que estejam gostando, e obrigado pelas reviews.

:D

E agora chega de enrolação e vamos à fic.

:D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ao Cair Da Noite**

**Capítulo Cinco: A Maior Dor De Sua Vida**

_" Como?... Como ela consegue fingir tão bem? " _era a pergunta que não conseguia abandonar a mente de Naruto naquela manhã. Como a garota conseguia ser tão dissimiluada. Mesmo após ter sido descoberta aos beijos com namorado da melhor amiga. Sakura continuava com a mesma cara de sempre. Sorridente e simpática. E ela não desgrudava da "amiga".

Naruto não tinha coragem nem sequer de olhar para Sasuke. E o moreno também. Durante toda a manhã havia ficado sentado em sua carteira, sem falar com ninguém; apenas no silêncio de seus pensamentos. Mas isso não passou despercebido aos olhos de Ino, que optou pelo silêncio, afinal, de acordo com os conselhos de Sakura, nesses momentos ela devia manter distância. Pelo menos Sakura estava certa. Sasuke não queria a companhia de ninguém naquele dia, muito menos a de Ino. Ele não saberia como olhar para ela. E tinha certeza de que esqueceria como formular palavras. Ele não fingia tão bem quanto Sakura.

E Naruto só não ficou sozinho porque Hinata estava a todo o tempo do seu lado. Mas houve um momento em que ele queria que sua companhia se fosse. Um momento em que sua dor falou mais alto, e que seus olhos deixaram as lágrimas escaparem:  
- Naruto, o que aconteceu?

- N-não é nada, Hinata... - a voz fraca e soluçante de Naruto o denunciava mais que suas lágrimas tristes - é que entrou um cisco em meu olho...

- Ah, não minta para mim, Naruto, eu sei que não é isso - disse Hinata passando as mãos no rosto do loiro - eu percebi que havia algo de errado logo que você entrou na sala.

Não houve resposta. Apenas as lágrimas escorrendo e os soluços de Naruto. Até que após um pouco pensar, Naruto levanta a cabeça e mira aqueles olhos cinzentos. O que ele via não era tão agradável quanto a magia que havia nos olhos negros de que ele tanto sentia falta, mas era sincero e bonito o suficiente para faze-lo se sentir melhor;

- Hinata, há algo que preciso te contar... mas você tem que me prometer que não contará a ninguém.

- Naruto, eu prometo...

- Tudo bem, eu contarei... - uma onda de dor passou pelo corpo do garoto, fazendo mais uma lágima correr - acho que você é a única pessoa em que posso confiar aqui...

- Não fale assim, Naruto...

- Hinata, o que você me disse era verdade... - ele aproximou os lábios dos ouvidos delicados da amiga, que corou com o ato - Sasuke e Sakura têm um caso... - as palavras saíram roucas e pesadas, e Naruto novamente sentiu aquele ódio tremendo subir por seu corpo.

- Mas, Naruto... - ela novamente tocou o rosto do loiro, limpando uma lágrima solitária - mas Naruto, todas essas lágrimas são por causa disso? Eles não merecem... não merecem... não merecem que você sinta dor por eles.

- Hinata, é que... eu... eu... estou apaixonado. - a palavras golpearam a garota como um carro em alta velocidade. As lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

- Ah... e-eu s-sinto m-m-muito, N-naruto... - disse ela cabisbaixa. Um suspiro enche seus pulmões de força - é-é u-uma p-pena... - ela toca os rostos do amigo e sai correndo.

- Hinata! - grita a voz abalada de Naruto. _" O que foi que eu disse? "._ A garota apenas continuou correndo.

******************************

O sinal do recreio soou pela escola, e todos os alunos saíram em disparada para o pátio. Com excessão de dois deles. Estavam sentados um ao lado do outro. Ambos cabisbaixos. Eles eram incapazes de mover um único músculo sequer. O único som que se ouvia eram as duas respirações ofegantes, puxando para dentro de seus corpos o ar frio. Eles estavam encolhidos. O dia parecia estar ainda mais frio. A distância entre os dois parecia ter se tornado ainda maior, e uma enorme montanha havia surgido entre eles. Seria difícil atravessá-la. Seus corações pediam desesperados para os garotos o fazerem. Mas seus corpos e suas mentes se recusavam. O corpo pelo medo. Pelo medo dos ferimentos que sofreriam no caminho. E suas mentes pela culpa e pelo ódio, que os segurava no lugar.

A solidão que os dois garotos sentiam naquele momento era indescritível. Olhavam apenas para a superfície branca da carteira. O ar frio e parado se alojava ao redor de seus corpos aumentado a dor que sentiam. Finalmente, aqueles olhos azuis cheios de sofrimento tentam se virar para o lado em que está o outro garoto, sem serem percebidos. Eles se chocam com uma imagem terrível. No lugar dos profundos olhos negros, Naruto encontra apenas um buraco infinito de tristeza e sofrimento. Os olhos azuis se fecharam desesperados. Aquela imagem era cruel demais para eles. As lágrimas novamente estavam inundando-os. Os soluços saíam cheios de dor. As imagens de uma bela amizade passavam como um raio pela mente do loiro. _" Sasuke..."._ Seu coração já não aguentava mais. Ele tinha que correr, se distanciar... ele não conseguiria enfrentar por mais nem um segundo aquela presença ao seu lado.

Um suspiro aliviado seguiu a fuga do loiro. O outro garoto continuava sentado. As lágrimas pingavam na carteira. Mas um pequeno alívio preenchia o garoto. Era cruel demais ter de aturar aquela presença, sem nada poder fazer, sem nada conseguir dizer... sem nem ao mesmo conseguir respirar. E sem nada conseguir pensar, afinal, era cruel demais pensar... naquele momento, o que mais podia feri-lo estava guradado em suas lembranças... e eram essas lembranças que o moreno estava tentando evitar. Se elas não viessem à tona, a dor de sua perda seria ao menos amenizada.

Só que era impossível não pensar naquele sorriso.

**************************

_" Não, não posso desistir agora... Eu sou capaz..."_ A classe estava vazia. "_ Me desculpe, Sasuke... ". _ Suspirou. Deixou um papel sobre a carteira. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto ao pensar sobre o conteúdo da carta. _" Me desculpe, Sasuke... "._

*************************

Pra muitos aquele dia já tinha valido a pena. Apenas ver o conflito entre os queridinhos da escola já fizera bem para o "eu" invejoso de todos os alunos. O recreio estava prestes a acabar. E Sasuke estava sozinho num canto do pátio, encolhido pelo frio. De repente, é surpreendido pela presença de duas garotas. Sakura e Ino. Sakura com uma expressão indefinível, e Ino completamente decepcionada. Ela se abaixa, e aproxima seus lábios dos ouvidos de Sasuke:

- Você quer me falar alguma coisa, amor? - soa uma voz quente, mas rancorosa ao mesmo tempo

- Não, Ino...

- E por que você está desse jeito?

- Por nada.

- Uma traição não é nada para você - a voz de Ino mutilou o que restava do seu coração. O estômago do garoto congelou, e o ar se recusava a entrar por suas narinas.

- I-ino, N-não e-estou e-entendo...

- Ah, não?! - a raiva começava a transparecer - E o que o seu amigo viu ontem à noite? Aquilo não foi nada?!

Sasuke estava sem palavras. Tudo havia desaparecido. A única coisa que existia naquele momento eram as palavras se remoendo em sua mente... _" Naruto... por quê? ". _O corpo de Sasuke estava impossibilitado de ter qualquer reação, e a vida se extinguia aos poucos de dentro dele. Seus olhos definitivamente tinham morrido. Seu coração batia lentamente. Nem mesmo as lágrimas eram capazes de se formar. Até elas se sentiam abaladas... "_Naruto... por quê?". _

************************

Ele estava deitado em sua cama. As lágrimas já não caíam mais, já tinham se esgotado. Seu coração pouco pulsava. E em sua mente vagava um pensamento cruel, e que lhe trazia uma dor infinita. A vida do garoto passava diante de seus negros olhos. As belas lembranças que tanto o faziam sofrer já não conseguiam ser mais contidas... E _aquele_ sorriso destruía o pouco que restava de Sasuke. O sorriso que antes tinha lhe trazido tanta alegria descobre-se falso. Um sorriso que no fim traria a ele tanto sofrimento. Um sorriso que o engana, e depois o trai. Um sorriso que já não merecia mais os seus esforços. Sasue queria evitar esse pensamentos, mas não conseguia. Não queria acreditar neles, mas tudo indicava que eram verdadeiros.

Ele mal acreditava nas coisas que tinham acontecido naquele dia. E elas não lhe deixavam opção. Ele tinha que fazer aquilo. Apagar definitivamente todas aquelas lembranças de sua mente. Elas apenas lhe traziam dor, uma dor que não valia a pena. E no fundo, ele sabia que essa rendição iria trazer a ele um sofrimento tão grande quanto a luta que ele teria de enfrentar se decidisse não ouvir os seus pensamentos. Mas mesmo assim, seria melhor acabar de vez com as ilusões.

Seus olhos acabados olharam para a noite. Se perderam pela imensidão. Queriam compartilhar com as estrelas um pouco de sua dor, e ter delas um pouco de seu brilho. Mas não conseguiram. _" Naruto... como? ". _Ele não conseguia achar uma resposta. _" Por que o que eu fiz te magoou tanto?...". " Pensei que você fosse meu amigo... "._ E o pensamento mais cruel; _"Se você me odeia, esteja certo de que não lutarei pelo seu amor ". _Sua garganta se apertava numa dor terrível, e seu coração se retorcia. _" Adeus, Naruto... mas eu queria apenas que você soubesse que... ". " Que...". " Eu te perdôo "._ Uma última lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do garoto.

Então, destruído, ele mirou a lua. Ela estava tão bela... branca e brilhante. Como _aquele _sorriso, a maior dor de sua vida.

****************************

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

E então?????? :D

Espero que tenham gostado!!!!

:D

Deixem reviews contando ; P

:D

Thanks

Beijoos


	6. Chapter 6

Me desculpem pela demora!!!

Mesmo!!!

Eu estava atoladíssimo de coisas pra fazer esses dias... provas, trabalhos, estudar...

TIVE ATÉ QUE DIGITAR UM LIVRO INTEIRO !!!

( : / )

Obrigado pela compreensão

:D

Mas enfim, aqui está o sexto capítulo...

Espero que gostem dele

:D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ao Cair Da Noite**

**Capítulo Seis: Apenas O Necessário**

A espera até esse dia tinha sido longa e cruel. Longa porque o tempo parecia querer pregar uma peça nos alunos, e andar mias devagar fazendo os minutos parcerem horas. Cruel não para todos, mas especialmente para dois garotos. Para os únicos dois garotos cuja a viagem ao Acampamento Vida Verde já não era mais tão desejada, e que a ansiedade já não se tratava mais dos alegres momentos da viagem, mas sim dos possíveis _maus _momentos que ela poderia trazer, já que _eles _estariam juntos. Para um deles, a companhia do outro se tornara algo cofuso, difícil de se compreender, mas ainda cheia de dor; já para o outro, estar junto do antigo amigo, depois das coisas que haviam acontecido, não lhe trariam mais a alegria costumeira de antes, mas sim um ódio tremendo, que preenchia todas as veias de seu corpo. Mas o maior veneno que circula por essas veias não é o ódio, é o amor... é o amor que ao chegar em seu coração tortura e estraçalha as últimas migalhas de vida que ali existem. As lágrimas já não eram mais um incômodo, afinal, seus negros olhos já haviam se acostumado com a sua umidade dolorida.

O sol se levantava suave por trás dos morros, espalhando pela manhã os seus raios quentes e reconfortantes. O calor aquecia a pele cansada dos alunos, que conversavam vorazes na frente da escola, esperando pelo ônibus que os levaria até o tão esperado acampamento. A alegria era contagiante, menos para _os dois_ garotos. No ônibus, pelo menos algo não foi tão ruim ( como tudo estava parecendo a eles naquela manhã ); eles se sentaram um longe do outro. Naruto se sentou com Hinata, que gaguejava mais que o normal, e Sasuke se sentou ao lado de Shikamaro.

Conforme avançavam em direção ao acampamento, o inverno parecia perder forças, e o calor tomava conta do ambiente. A região era famosa por mesmo em épocas frias fazer um calor escaldante. Durante a viagem, a turma fazia diversas brincadeiras. A harmonia do dia era impressionante. Belas paisagens enfeitadas pelos brilhosos raios de sol, a cantoria alegre dos alunos, o ar quente do dia. Tudo estava perfeito. Menos para Naruto e Sasuke. Eles mal conseguiam olhar nos olhos dos outros alunos; o frio na barriga deles não era porque queriam chegar logo, mas porque queriam que nunca chegassem lá. Naruto tentava evitar as conversas de Hinata, porque os assuntos da garota facilmente o faziam se lembrar de Sasuke, e esse por sua vez, não precisava fazer nenhum esforço, pois o seu companheiro de poltrona simplesmente não dava sinais de vida.

- CHEGAMOS !!! - gritou o professor que os acompanhava, Kabuto, fazendo todos os jovens pularem de alegria. Depois que todos tinham descido do ônbus, apenas o loiro e o moreno tinham ficado para trás. A sensação de desconforto cresceu no estômago de Naruto, e Sasuke mal conseguia conter o ódio dentro de si, mas também, a dor e.... ele mal conseguia acreditar que podia estar sentido isso por ele, mas..._ " O Naruto está tão... lindo ". _ Era estranho, mas o pior de tudo era que tal sensação atenuava ainda mais a dor em seu peito.

Naruto se recusava a se mover, suas pernas estavam trêmulas, e seu cérebro dava inúmeras voltas. Já Sasuke, se apressava para sair o mais rápido possível de junto do loiro.

- Sa-Sasu... - Naruto disse com um fiasco de voz, com o que restava de suas forças, fazendo Sasuke parar assustado - e-eu quero pe-pedir des-desculpas - Sasuke sentiu-se corar, e Naruto engoliu em seco. O moreno ficou em silêncio pensando. _" Eu não posso... o que poderá acontecer depois? "._

- Não - a resposta foi seca. Naruto apenas continuou cabisbaixo, escondendo sua decepção pela resposta - VOCÊ ACHA QUE DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ VOCÊ ANDA MERECE O MEU PERDÃO?! VOCêÊ NÃO IMAGINA A DOR QUE ESTOU SENTINDO AGORA! VOCÊ NÃO IMAGINA O ARREPENDIMENTO QUE SINTO PELO QUE FIZ! MAS ISSO NÃO BASTA PARA VOCÊ?! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER, NÃO É? ME VER DERROTADO?! ME VER DESTRUÍDO! ME VER MORTO!

A cada palavra, o loiro se encolhia mais em sua poltrona, e as lágrimas em seus olhos ficavam cada vez mais difíceis de segurar.

- Sasu...

- CALE A BOCA! E NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO! ASSIM VOCÊ FAZ UM FAVOR POR NÓIS DOIS!  
- Por favor...

- JÁ DISSE PARA CALAR A BOCA! - Sasuke caminhava novamente em direção à saída do ônibus. Naruto correu até ele, e sem pensar duas vezes, jogou seu peso contra o dele.

- M-me desculpe, Sasu... - a voz de Naruto era trêmula pela dor, mas a veracidade dentro dela não podia ser maior. A dor e a busca por carinho foram suficientes para abalarem a barreira de ódio de Sasuke. Naruto precisava daquele abraço. Ele foi o bastante para fazerem as lágrimas aumentarem ainda mais, mas por um motivo diferente, Não eram mais lágrimas de tristeza, eram lágrimas causadas por aquela sensação. Aninhado nos braços do moreno, Naruto sentia seu hálito quente roçar seus cabelos loiros, e seus olhos azuis estavam fechados, numa expressão de conforto.

- Naruto, me deculpe, mas eu... - essa frase doeria tanto em Sasuke quanto em Naruto, mas era necessária - não posso.

- Sasu... - os braços do amigo saíram de seu corpo, e o vazio tomou conta do garoto. O peso de seu sofrimento o fez cair no chão e as lágrimas corriam desesperdas pelo rosto do loiro. Pelas janelas do ônibus, entravam exuberantes raios de sol, que se refletiam nos belos olhos azuis do garoto. Sua profundidade já não era a mesma; toda a alegria deles havia se tranformado num vasto oceano de dor. Um oceano que ele teria de enfrentar.

**************************

A turma caminhava pelo acampmento, guiados por um monitor do local e Kabuto, vendo como era o local em que passariam os próximos sete dias. Era simplesmente fantástico. Ao centro, havia um gigantesco lago, que era rodeado por inúmeras barracas, que acomodavam, cada uma, duas pessoas. Ao leste do lago, ficava a recepção, uma quadra de areia, que servia tanto para futebol, como para vôlei e também um playground todo de madeira, com inúmeros brinquedos, e ao centro desse playground, havia uma torre, que chamou a atenção dos alunos:  
- Essa torre é o nosso observatório. Todas as noites, a partir das 17:00 nós a abrimos - explicou o monitor do local, um cara muito estranho e que chamou a atenção de todos os alunos, por sua absurda palidez - garanto que é um ótimo lugar para os casais apaixonados, mas os solteiros também não deixem de ir, porque a vista de lá é simplesmente fantástica.

Ao norte do lago, estava a entrada para uma trilha na floresta, que durava aproximadamente cinco horas, e que ia até uma cachoeira no meio da mata. Perto da mata também tinha uma pequena pista para se andar de bug. A oeste, ficava um salão, onde aconteciam as festas, e ao lado, o restaurante, onde todos os dias os alunos teriam à sua disposição uma farta refeição. E por último, ao sul, havia um local onde ocorreriam a maioria das provas da gincana que aconteceria entre os alunos.

De volta à margem do lago, o sol do meio-dia pairava sobre os alunos, fazendo-os ficarem vermelhos e terem na pele a prova de que ali realmente o calor era intenso. Kabuto segurava uma lista nas mãos:

- Certo, agora, começaremos a decidir as duplas que ficarão em cada barraca. Obviamente, meninos não poderão ficar juntos de meninas na mesma barraca, e para evitarmos maiores problemas, decidimos nós mesmo as duplas... - o professor foi interrompido por um grito de desaprovação de todos os alunos - Bem, essas são elas... Sakura e Ino... TenTen e Hinata, Shikamaru e Rock Lee, Gaara e Neji, Kankorou e Shino... - faltavam poucos nomes para a lista de alunos acabar, e tanto o nome de Naruto quanto o de Sauke ainda não tinham sido ditos, o que aumentava ainda mais a anseidade deles, que torciam e fechavam as mãos desesperdos para que não ouvissem... - ... e a última dupla, Naruto e Sauke - os dois sentiram seus estômagos darem mil e uma voltas e suas cabeças saírem de sintonia por alguns segundos.

- NÃO! - gritou Naruto quando finalmente sua voz lhe voltou. Sasuke se queimava por dentro, por uma mistrua de ódio e medo. Medo do que ele mesmo poderia fazer, do que ele poderia dizer... e tempo para que _essas_ coisas acontecessem havia de sobra.

- Pronto garotos, agora vocês podem ir escolher suas barracas... a única regra é... a barraca é de quem entrar dentro dela primeiro. Prontos? VÃO! - os alunos saíram correndo o mais rápido que podiam, desesperados por pegar uma barraca que estivaesse no melhor lugar. Todos gritavam e corriam desesperados, apenas dois deles pareciam não dar a mínima para qual barraca estariam. Naruto e Sasuke não estavam preocupados em que barraca ficariam, mas sim com _quem _ficariam. Logo, as barracas já haviam de esgotado, e sobrara apenas uma, que ficava ao lado de uma árvore, logo à margem do rio. Naruto tomou a iniciativa e começou a andar até ela, sabendo que seria inútil falar com Kabuto pedindo para que ele o mudasse de dupla. Não havia outra escolha. O loiro jogou sua mala na barraca e voltava cabisbaixo para onde estava Kabuto, e a maioria dos alunos, aguardando pela próxima ordem. Logo que Naruto chegou junto ao grupo, Sasuke começou a caminhar até a barraca, para guardar sua mala também.

Sasuke foi o último a voltar, e quando ele chegou, Kabuto voltou a falar:  
- Bom, agora que todos já tem suas devidas duplas e barracas, deixem-me dizer apenas que é muito importante a aliança entre os dois integrates de cada dupla, porque nessa semana, vocês não irão dividir apenas suas barracas com essas pessoas, mas elas serão também suas parceiras em nossa gincana - todos deram um berro de alegria, com excessão de Naruto e Sasuke, que lançaram olhares um para o outro de soslaio, repletos de decepção - que terá apenas uma dupla vencedora... e o prêmio dessa dupla será um pacote de quatro dias aqui no acampamento, para duas pessoas. E cada dia haverão duas provas diferentes, que começarão às oito horas da manhã e terminarão ao meio dia. Com excessão do último dia, em que será a prova final, que não tem horário pra acabar... contudo, hoje não haverá nenhuma prova, então vocês estão livres paa fazerem o que quiserem.

*****************************

O dia não foi muito interessante para Naruto e Sasuke . Após ouvirem o discurso de Kabuto, todos foram ao restaurante almoçar, mas quase nada comeram, já que a vontade de aproveitar aquele acampamento todo impedia as suas bocas de pedirem por mais comida.

Durante a tarde, Naruto se "divertia" com Hinata e suas amigas no lago, brincando de guerrinha de lama. Enquanto isso, Sasuke lia um livro em uma rede que ficava à margem do lago. Ele observava os companheiros brincando e se divertindo na água, e isso estava deixando-o extremamente irritado. A diversão dos outros, e a monotonia dele... faziam o ódio consumi-lo todo, mas esse ódio ficava ainda maior por causa de uma sensação estranha, que estava dominando todo o seu corpo. Ele sentia arrepios, e mantinha os olhos fixos em cada movimento do corpo de Naruto. As gotas em suas costas e em seu peito bem definido brilhavam ao refletir a luz do sol. A água estava pouco acima do umbigo do garoto. Naruto não era admirado apenas por Sasuke. Hinata e suas amigas também lhe lançavam olhares de desejo ( acanhados como sempre, mas dessa vez eram um pouco mais intenos ).

Eram quase três horas da tarde quando Naruto saiu da água, e se deitou na grama, de bruço, para se bronzear ( como se ele precisasse, pois sua pele já tinha um belo tom bronzeado). O shorts de Naruto estava molhado, e se ajustava exatamente de acordo com os contornos de seu corpo. Estavam até meio justos demais, e desciam por sua cintura convidativa e iam até os joelhos. De repente, Sasuke sentiu-se sujo. "_Como posso pensar isso...?" _Seu corpo deixava claro de que estava realmente gostando do que via, mas seu coração e sua mente resistiam "_Eu não posso...". _Sasuke correu para dentro da barraca, para tentar expulsar os pensamentos de sua mente. Mas a privacidade do lugar apenas aguçaram a malícia de suas fantasias. " _Pare Sasuke... pare...". _Mas o desejo falava mais alto. O garoto soltava gemidos leves e o suor cobria seu corpo, e em sua cabeça passavam os mais proibidos pensamentos. O prazer consumia o garoto, e a intensidade do momento o impediram de perceber que alguém se aproximava

- Sa-sasuke... o que você está fazendo?! - uma voz gritou asssustada, fazendo Sasuke parar imediatamente o que fazia, e corar absurdamente.

- Na-naruto?!

- Me-me desculpe, Sasu, eu não sabia... - Naruto estava se afastando, e saiu envergonhado pelo que tinha cabado de ver. Foi tão... estranho. Ele nunca tinha imaginado Sasuke fazendo aquilo.

- Naruto! Espera!... - ele não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia que não queria deixar a situação do jeito que estava, pois assim, iria apenas piorar, se é que isso fosse possível - Naruto!

********************************

Dois homens caminhavam pela floresta. Discutiam irritados:  
- Como assim o desconto deles foi o meu pagamento? Quero dinheiro vivo! Quem disse que eu gastaria meu dinheiro para dar desconto à esses morféticos?! Eu quero o meu dinheiro!

- Já disse, eu já te paguei. Seu dinheiro está no desconto das crianças.

- Nada feito! Se eu não tiver meu pagamento, eu simplesmente não termino o meu serviço! Entendeu?

- Se você não terminar o serviço, você não termina mais nada! Você também não recebe dinheiro nenhum! A menos que mortos recebam dinheiro... você conhece algum morto que receba dinheiro?

O silêncio dominou a conversa, e ouvia-se apenas o som cantar dos insetos e o farfalhar das folhas.

- Tudo bem, chefe... então o que devo fazer agora?

- É assim que eu gosto, meu querido...

- Não me chame de...

- Tudo bem... meu querido - um sorriso malicioso era formado pelos lábios pálidos - o próximo passo é o garoto. Temos que afetar a base primeiro, assim, fica mais fácil de derrubar.

- Hum... não entendi, chefe...

- AH! O GAROTO! PEGUE O GAROTO! - descontrolou-se o mais velho - mas não o mate... apenas dê um susto no pai dele...

- Entendido, chefe... e quando começo?

- O mais rápido possível...

- Certo...

Cada um tomou uma direção diferente, porém ambos estavam voltando para o acampamento... apenas não queriam ser vistos juntos.

*********************************

- Sr. Uzumaki, estamos fazendo de tudo para localizar Orochimaru, mas é impossível. Já mandamos todos os nosso homens... mas nada - informava um homem com um uniforme preto, em tom de respeito para um homem loiro que estava sentado à ponta de uma mesa enorme.

- Obrigado, Kakashi, e sobre Kabuto?

- Não há nenhum indício de que ele coopere com Orochimaru, acho que foi uma precipitação sua, Sr.... mas de qualquer maneira, estamos alertas.

- Ótimo...

O homem de cabelos prateados se afastou, e entrou em um elevador. Apertou o botão do térreo. Enquanto o elevador fazia o percurso, o homem se despia e colocava os trajes de uma pessoa normal. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, ele estava diante de um corredor estreito e mal iluminado. Seguiu pelo corredor rapidamente. Abriu a porta discretamente. Se encontrava numa rua movimentada da cidade.

*********************************

Os tons mais variados de vermelho começavam a enfeitar o céu, e Sasuke não via Naruto desde que ele o pegara fazendo... _aquilo. _O moreno procurava o outro incessantemente, mas não o achava em lugar nenhum. Por enquanto, havia desistido de sua busca, e estava indo para a torre do observatório, ver se conseguia pelo menos aproveitar um pouco a vista e ver se esquecia um pouco dos problemas. Queria ao menos um momento de felicidade naqueles dias, nem que fosse sozinho, ele precisava de um pouco de alegria, afinal, sua vida parecia ir cada vez mais para baixo.

Quando chegou ao topo, Sasuke sentiu um frio na barriga, e um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. O que ele via era simplesmente tão... perfeito. O sol começava a se esconder atrás das montanhas que cercavam o acampamento, e espalhavam por todos os lados raios carregados de beleza, tingindo de tons apaixonantes as montanhas. As nuvens no céu adquiriam os mais diversos formatos, e uma brisa fresca e leve, adornada pelo aroma da natureza foram adicionais excelentes para aquele momento... mas o ponto fulminante de sua sensação, estava logo abaixo de seus olhos, sentado à sua frente.

Naruto estava sentado num banco que dava a volta na cobertura da torre, e tinha a cabeça apoiada nos braos, sobre a grade de metal que cercava a torre. A brisa brincava com seu cabelo, e o frescor da tarde dava à sua pele um tom incrivelmente lindo. Aqueles dois belos olhos azuis fitavam fixamente a paisagem, e nem perceberam a chegada do outro garoto. Aquele era o momento mais perfeito e belo de sua vida. Ele caminhou lentamente até Naruto, tentando difarçar sua presença. Sentiu uma lágrima solitária cair. Enquanto aproximava seu rosto do ouvido do amigo, um sorriso torto surgiu em seus lábios finos, que se abriam para finalmente dar fim ao sofrimento:

- Naruto... me desculpe - a voz saiu como um susurro, mas o tom de voz impressionou até mesmo Sasuke com sua enorme sinceridade, mas pricipalmente, com sua gigantesca dose de sofrimento. O loiro arrepiou-se com o hálito quente do outro em sua nuca, e ao entender realmente o que estava acontecendo, não foi capaz de conter as suas lágrimas.

- Sasu... - ele se virou, e agarrou o moreno, num abraço que o apertava contra si com todas as forças que ainda restavam em seu corpo.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, e quando se soltaram, apenas trocaram olhares... uma sensação extremamente reconfortante passeou por eles... finalmente o brilho de seus olhos haviam voltado. As orbes negras voltaram a ser tão profundas e intensas quanto antes... e as azuis conquistaram novamente seu brilho harmonioso e inocente. Sentaram-se no banco, e voltaram a admirar a paisagem. Seus olhos estavam fixos na perfeição à sua frente. Nada mais era necessário. Não eram necessárias palavras, não eram necessários movimentos... Sasuke tinha Naruto em seus braços. Leves sorrisos satisfeitos adornavam seus lábios. Suas respirações se uniam num único existir. Seus corações batiam compassados. Suas lágrimas corriam juntas, satisfeitas. O vento fresco massageava seus corpos. Terem um ao outro... Nada mais importava... apenas isso... terem um ao outro... apenas o necessário.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

E então? Espero que a demora tenha compensado...

Bem, de qualquer jeito, deixem reviews hein!!!

:D

:D

:D


	7. Chapter 7

Bom, aqui está o próximo capítulo... pelo menos ele não demorou tanto quanto o anterior : P

Espero que gostem ::D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ao Cair Da Noite**

**Capítulo Sete: A Magia De Uma Noite Quente**

As estrelas começavam a adornar a noite, e logo mais, estariam recheando quase todo o céu. Seu brilho acanhado desflorava junto do luar, que iluminvava os rostos felizes de dois garotos ao topo de uma torre. Estavam abraçados ali já fazia algum tempo, e suas mentes estavam vazias exceto por um fato... o outro. Queriam que aquele momento nunca terminasse, estavam tão próximos, tão unidos... depois de tudo pelo que tinham passado, nada mais justo a seus corações que um momento como aquele. Uma vitória para ambos, que agoram conversavam normalmente, como os tempos antigos, em que a amizade entre os dois era infinita... e que felizmente, agora, podia-se dizer o mesmo.

- Naruto, não sei como eu pude fazer o que fiz com você, afinal... - dizia o moreno, num voz suave e agradável - você... estava certo o tempo todo.

Os olhos do loiro estavam fechados, mas sua face era enfeitada por um pequeno sorriso satiseito:

- Não, Sasuke, quem não devia ter agido do jeito que agiu sou eu. Não devia ter ficado bravo com... com... com o fato de você... e a Sakura, estarem juntos. Afinal, a vida é de vocês e vocês fazem o que querem.

- Naruto... mas, porque você fez aquilo...

- Ah, não sei... me senti estranho ao ver aquilo - ele não queria dizer ao amigo que era por ciúmes, pois isso provavelmente lhe traria problemas.

- Mas por que você tinha que contar para a Ino?

- Contar para a Ino? - Naruto fez uma expressão confusa, e seu tom de voz também mostrava isso.

- É...

- Mas... eu não disse nada para a Ino.

- Como assim você não disse nada para a Ino? Então como ela ficou sabendo da traição, Naruto!? - Sasuke começava a ficar irritado... " _Por que ele está mentindo pra mim...? " _

_- _Eu não disse nada, Sasu...

- Pare de mentir, Naruto, eu sei que foi você quem escreveu aquela carta para ela!

Naruto se levanta, assustado com o tom de voz de Sasuke, e confuso com a situação:

- Sasu... mas o que você está falando? E-eu não s-sei... que carta?

- Naruto, q-qual o s-seu problema?! - Sasuke começava a gaguejar de ódio, e as lágrimas começavam também a fluir - Qu-quando parece estar tudo bem entre nós... v-v-você tem que vi-vir e estragar tu-tudo! Eu n-não te en-entendo Na-naruto! O q-que você q-quer d-de m-mim?!  
- Sasu... eu... - mas as palavras se recusavam a sair. Ao invés delas, saiam apenas soluços e lágrimas.

Sasuke não aguentava mais aquilo. " _Porque tudo dá errado?!". _Ele descia desesperado os degraus da torre. "_Por que ele faz isso comigo?" _

_- _Sasuke! - gritou Naruto, finalmente - Espere!

Naruto não iria atrás dele, apesar de seu coração pedir isso desesperadamente. _" O que ele pensa... que... está fazendo?! ". _As lágrimas continuavam a descer, e refletiam o brilho das estrelas, que inudavam o céu. Os dois belos olhos azuis o miraram. Ficaram encantados com sua beleza, mas principalmnete... " _Sasuke... ". _A escuridão e a imensidão do céu o faziam lembrar do moreno. Sua complexidade, seus mistérios... tudo deixando as coisas mais complicadas, mas no fundo, com uma beleza incomparável. " _Por que, Sasuke? "_

Uma última lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Naruto.

******************************

Duas garotas estavam aconchegadas no conforto de uma rede. Elas conversavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos, mas sempre com uma pitada de fofoca no meio. Era incrível como a de cabelos rosados conseguia ser tão dissimulada, e esconder da outra com perfeição a verdade, além de, ao mesmo tempo em que conversavam, ter sua mente ocupada nos mais cruéis planos para ter o que queria:

- Ah, Ino - dizia ela preocupada, em não dozer nada de suspeito - acho que você deve dar uma chance ao Sasuke... as pessoas sempre erram - ela se queimava por dentro por estar dizendo isso, afinal, ela queria o moreno apenas para ela... mas ela tinha que manter sua máscara erguida.

- Sakura.... você acha?

- Acho...

- Não, não sou capaz... além do mais, se eu soubesse quem foi a vagabunda com que ele estava se agarrando... ah, mas ela terá sorte se sair com alguns membros a menos - ouvindo isso, a rosinha engoliu em seco, mas não perdeu a postura.

- Ah, Ino, esqueça... não vá se prejudicar por causa de uma biscate dessas!

- Hum.... - Ino olhou fixamente para os olhos da amiga, que não foi capaz de corresponder ao olhar. Mas mesmo assim ela não deixou de em nela acreditar - É, Sakura, acho que você está, certa... - e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto - você sabe que eu te amo, não é, Sakura?

- Eu também te amo, Ino - as lágrimas insistiam em sair, e o arrependimento subia à sua garganta, mas ela se segurou - eu também te amo...

************************************

Todos os alunos estavam reunidos ao redor da fogueira, e já tinham se deliciado com inúmeros petiscos. Agora, chegara a vez das histórias de terror:

-... e quando o garoto foi se dar conta, ele estava sobre um túmulo... e as plantas em volta dele tinham parado de se mecher, apesar de um vento forte golpear o seu rosto pálido... e quando ele olhou para a moça logo à frente dele, seu coração disparou... ela estava coberta de feridas e de sangue, seu branco vestido estava amarrotado e imundo, e sua pele tinha um odor pótrido e morto - todos tremiam a cada palavra de Rock Lee, que contava a história com um tom extremamente macabro - de repente, o garotinho acorda em sua cama, com o corpo gelado e coberto de suor; seu coração quase saía pela boca. Ele caminha até a janela do seu quarto, para tomar um vento fresco. A brisa gelada atingia seu rosto, mas a plantação logo à sia frente estava imóvel....

- AHHHHHHHHHHH ! - griotu Sakura desesperada, em seguida dando um tapa na cabeça de Gaara, que estava ao seu lado - Você me assutou, seu retardado! - o tapa não abalou o garoto, que continuava rindo por causa do susto que tinha dado na rosinha, roçando suas mãos geladas na perna da garota.

Todos ao redor da fogueira riram, mas apenas um deles não... ele se levantou de repente, recebendo a atenção de todos. Se afastou lentamente.

- O que será que deu nele? - perguntou Ino enjoada, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

- Deve ter ficado com medo - respondeu Rock Lee, rindo, e fazendo todos rirem também

Naruto ficou em silêncio... ele sabia qual era o motivo da retirada repentina de Sasuke. Durante toda a noite, ele ficou pensando no que tinha acontecido naquela tarde. Ele queria entender... queria descobrir o por que daquele ódio, quando tudo parecia estar indo tão bem novamente. Ele queria entender por que parecia que _ele _era o culpado. Ele não haiva contado nada para ninguém... "_Por que então_?"

Novamente, uma dor começava a surgir em seu interior... ele não conseguia nem ao menos imaginar a falta do outro, ainda mais naquele momento de reconciliação, ou pelo menos, que pretendia ser.

- Agora chegou a hora da música! - gritou um dos garotos atrapalhando os pensamentos do loiro, e lenvantando claramente o humor de todos dali. Então, o garoto começa a cantarolar uma música que ninguém conhecia.

*****************************************

As estrelas pairavam sobre o céu, e escondido sua barraca, um jovem professor observa atento os alunos ao redor da fogueira; mas, especificamente, um deles. Um loirinho que a noite tosa pareceu não se divertir nem um pouco. O observador esperava o momento perfeito apra agir. Queria faze-lo naquela noite, se possível.

- Kabuto, o que está fazendo aí?! - perguntou uma voz áspera e fria

- Che-chefe?! Estou, estou... vigiando nossa presa.

- Você tem problemas?! - Orochimaro susurrava nos ouvidos do outro, mas as palavras soavam tçao repreensivas como se estivessem sendo berradas à plenos pulmões - Deixa para fazer isso num local mais adequado, seu imbecil!

- ... Sim, chefe...

- Imagina se a polícia decide investigar o desaparecimento do garoto... justo no _meu _acampamento! Imbecil!  
- Desculpe, chefe.

O chefe repentinamente sumiu, e o jovem volotu a observar, com ainda mais cuidado, o garoto loiro perto da fogueira.

**************************************

Um homem de cabelos prateados trajado com um uniforme negro caminhava apressado por um corredor escuro. Ele levava preso consigo um jovem de cabelos negros e a face encoberta por um gorro. Ele soltava grunhidos desesperados, temendo seu destino.

- Sr. Uzumaki, aqui está ele.

- Hum... - disse o loiro analisando o prisioneiro cuidadosamente, e seu rosto escondia perfeitamente a ansiedade que ele sentia naquele momento. Se ele estivesse certo, tudo se tornaria mais fácil a partir daquele momento - Vejamos o que ele tem a dizer...

O homem tirou o gorro do outro, revelando um rosto jovem e bonito, que se recusava a encarar diretamente qualquer um dos outros dois que estavam na sala.

- ... - os olhos do loiro oermaneciam fixos nele - não vai dizer nada?

Mas não houve resposta, e o chefe começava a ficar irritado. Só que sua irritação era amenizada ao mesclar-se com uma pequena dúvida que começava a surgir. _" Eu conheço esse rosto de algum lugar... ". _Ele caçava frenético em sua mente por uma lembrança daquele rosto, mas em vão.

- Bem, se ele nada tem a dizer, acho que podemos deixá-lo preso no calabouço.

- Não! - desesperou-se o moreno, despertando um pequeno sorriso malicioso no lorio - Não! Eu conto! Eu conto!

- Pois bem, pode começar a falar...

- Acho melhor o companheiro aqui se sentar - disse apontando com a cabeça o de cabelos prateados, que continuava imóvel segurando firmemente o prisioneiro - afinal, a história é longa.

- Ele pode ouví-le em pé mesmo - respondeu o loiro pelo seu assistente.

- Bem... então, deixem-me começar... - disse o garoto, sem mais a expressão assustada de antes, mas sim, com uma face insana e cruel. Ele sabia o efeito que suas palavras causariam. Ele sabia que muitas coisas iriam mudar dali para frente. Ele sabia que teria que arriscar muito para salvar a própria pele, mas estava mais do que disposto a faze-lo. Mesmo que ele mudasse de idéia, agora era tarde demais.

**************************************

Uma pequena brisa quente brincava coma vegetação, e as estrelas se distribuiam pelo céu todo, e uma luz se erguia graciosa sobre as montanhas.

O único sinal de que havia tido alguma atividade naquele acampamento era pequena fumaça que saía da fogueira cuja há pouco tempo os alunos se reuniram para comer e contarem histórias de terror. Agora, todos estavam dentro de suas barracas, descansando para o dia seguinte, que prometia tanta diversão quanto este. Na verdade, não eram todos eles que estavam sob um aconcjegante cobertor. Havia um garoto que estava sozinho.

Sentado à margem do lago, ele pensava sobre os últimos acontecimentos daquele dia... tudo parecia tão perfeito.

_" Por que ele teve de fazer isso comigo?"_

_* Por que ele ainda mente para mim?"_

_" Por que ele não denunciou a Sakura também?"_

_" Ele a ama?"  
_Só que havia uma pergunta, que era a mais cruel de todas, e que talvez nunca seria respondida. Uma pergunta que fazia as lágrimas fluirem apenas de adentrar seus pensamentos.

_" Por que... eu o amo?"_

Como de costume, seus negros olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Não eram lágrias totalmente tristes. Elas tinham também esperança. Esperança de um dia ter aqueles dois olhos azuis, e aquele radiante sorriso, que há muito tempo deixara de existir, apenas para ele. Para que em seus momentos de tristeza e solidão, pudesse haver _aquele _ombro amigo de que ele sempre precisou, mas nunca teve coragem de admitir. Talvez essa ignorância e falta de coragem... em apenar assumir que ele também é humano, e que realmente precisa de alguém junto de si... talvez isso seja o maior problema; a verdadeira causa de suas lágrimas.

Fechou os olhos...

"_ Eu te amo... "_

********************************************

Dentro de uma das barracas, um garoto aguardava ansioso a chegada do companheiro. Já fazia um bom tempo que o garoto tinha saído, e ainda não tinha voltado. E ele estava começando a ficar preocupado. Não por que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa, mas.. " _O que foi que eu fiz? "_

Seu coração batia desesperado ao pensar que sua amizade podia nunca mais dar certo. Era difícil acreditar que num momento tão belo e perfeito como aquele, eles podiam ter brigado. Brigado por um motivo tão fútil... e desconhecido pelo próprio Naruto.

Não importava se tudo e todos estivessem contra eles, como parecia estar acontecendo. A única coisa que importava lhe era poder se aninhar em seus braços novamente.

"_ O que há ? "_

Pensou enquanto se preparava para sair da barraca.

Caminhando pela noite, ele observava as milhares de estrelas que se erguiam.

_" O que há com ele? "_

_" O que há... __**comigo? **__"_

As possíveis respostas para a segunda pergunta o assombravam, mas seu coração estava confuso e abalado demais para poder entender alguma coisa.

_" Sasuke, onde você está? "_

*******************************************

A água do lago estava morna, e chegava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos do garoto. Ele estava parado, olhando para o céu. Pelo menos essa sensação estava levando embora um pouco de seu mal-estar. O brilho das estrelas o lembrava aquele sorriso. Seria tão bom se ele estivesse ali naquele momento.

Estava tçao absolto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu uma pessoa se aproximar. Esta mantinha seus olhos fixos no garoto parado dentro do lago. " _Sasuke... "_

Ele não queria ser ouvido, queria apenas observar o outro. Afinal, ele queria estar perto dele, não obstante, se ele tantasse ao menos falar com ele, os resultados podiam não ser tão bons... e a situação podia ficar ainda mais desagradável para ele. Já era difícil não te-lo, mas era ainda pior tê-lo tão perto e nada poder fazer.

" _Sasuke... "_

_" Naruto... me desculpe... eu... " - _as palavras se formulavam na cabeça do moreno, sonhador. Ele não imaginava a presença do outro ali, mas ele a desejava. Ele a desejava para poder esclarecer tudo. Ele a desejava para acabarde vez com essa dor que martelava em seu peito. Mesmo que não fosse correspondido, ele queria resolver as coisas.

Naruto caminhou silenciosamente até um balanço de pneu que ficava logo acima do lago, amarrado à uma árvore enorme. A sua chegada despertou um bando de vaga-lumes que estavam amontoados no tronco da árvore. Começaram um vôo de luzes e sentimento. Era tão bonito. Eles pairavam ao redor de Naruto, que mantinha os olhos no garoto à sua frente.

Ao sentar-se no balanço, a árvore soltou um pequeno ranger, que pode ser ouvido pelo moreno. Ele se virou, assustado. Mas seu coração bateu mais forte quando seus olhos se depararam com aquela vista.

Naruto estava sentado num balanço, e ao seu redor, centenas de pequenas luzes verdes esvoaçavam por todos os lados. Os dois olhos azuis estavam todos cheios de brilho, e o luar dava ao ambiente um tom ainda mais fantástico.

Seus olhares se fixaram.

_"_ _Naruto..."_

_" Sasuke... "_

O moreno se aproximou lentamente do outro. Ainda dentro dágua. Ele sabia que estava mais do que na hora:

- Naruto, me desculpe - os olhos negros miravam o reflexo da lua, entristecidos.

- Sasu...

- Me desculpe.

- E-eu - o sentimento segurava sua voz dentro de sua garganta

- Naruto... preciso que você me perdoe - o moreno se aproximou ainda mais, e seu olhar acompanhou o percurso de uma singela lágrima no rosto do loiro - eu... não consigo... ficar sem você.

- S-sasu - o garoto não entendia direito o significado daquelas palavras. Tudo estava tão confuso. Principalmente seu coração, que agora não conseguia saber o que sentir pelo moreno.

- Eu te amo - a voz do moreno soou firme e sincera, acompanhadas de um olhar profundo.

As palavras deixaram o loiro em transe. Seus olhos deixavam bem claras as suas sensações. Seus lábios estremeciam. Sua voz não conseguia se formar. As lágrimas fluiam com mais vigor... O moreno sentia seu coração bater rápido no peito, implorando desesperado pelo amor.

Finalmente, seus lábios se tocaram. Os braços do moreno envolveram o outro. Num ritmo perfeito, os vaga-lumes dançavam ao seu redor, tornando a mágica do momento ainda maior. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas seus corações abertos. Estavam preparados para receber um ao outro. Estavam preparados para estarem de uma vez por todas, juntos novamente. Seus corpos se aproximavam acanhados, enquanto a lua jogava sua luz sobre os dois.

A essência daquele novo amor, proibido, e até então tão confuso se misturava com o brilhar da noite, que recaía sobre os jovens. A boca do loiro abriu-se lentamente, para dar passagem à lingua do outro. Seus braços se envolveram nos cabelos negros do outro. De repente, haviam virado apenas um. Seus corpos se entrelaçavam pelos braços, e suas bocas se uniam numa troca de amores. Seus corações agradeciam, ardentes.

Seus lábios enfim se separaram. Seus olhares se cruzaram, assustados, mas no fundo, satisfeitos, e absurdamente felizes.

_" Eu também te amo, Sasuke... " _- ele queria poder dizer essas palavras, mas apenas o seu existir naquele momento já deixava isso claro. Sua respiração se tornava suave, suas pálpebras se fecharam lentamente, e sua cabeça se apoiou no ombro do moreno.

_" Eu também te amo..." _

Seus pensamentos se misturavam em mais um intenso beijo. O bater de seus corações, e o ofegar de suas respirações adornavam o calor do beijo, que se tornava mais romântico e vívido a cada instante, atenuado pelo vôo dos vaga-lumes, que continuavam harmônicos ao redor dos dois.

Tudo isso dava aos dois um pouco da magia de uma noite quente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

E entããããão????

:D

Deixem reviews aí galera... e obrigado pelos que já comentaram viu...

THANKS !!!

LOVE YOU !!!!

:D


	8. Chapter 8

Pessoal, me desculpam pela ( ENORME!!! ) demora para postar esse capítulo, mas é que eu estive extremamente ocupado esses dias, e surgiram também alguns problemas que me deixaram completamente sem inspiração para escrever. Percebam que a qualidade desse capítulo não está tão boa... talvez sejam por causa desses malditos problemas "/

Desculpem-me mesmo... : (

Mas aqui está ele... e se preparem pois, mesmo sem inspiração, esse capíulo está forte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ao Cair Da Noite**

**Capítulo Oito: Consequências**

Estavam sozinhos, dentro da barraca. Seus olhos se mantinham fixos um no outro. Suas respirações se cruzavam, e eles sentiam o hálito um do outro. As mãos do moreno acariciavam o rosto do loiro. "_ O que estamos fazendo ?". _ O seu olhar estava repleto de ansiedade, assim como o do loiro, mas nada que ofuscasse a beleza de seus olhos.

O coração de Sasuke pulsava acelerado. Não era por causa do nervosismo, mas sim pela vontade de possuir a alma do outro. A queria apenas para ele. A partir daquele beijo, tudo havia perdido o sentido. A única coisa que importava a partir daquele momento era a presença do outro. Seus corações tinham de estar juntos, nada mais fazria sentido.

Igualmente pensava ao loiro. Através daqueles dois olhos, se via uma vida toda à disposição do outro. Ele estava disposta a de tudo abrir mão para com o outro compartilhar. Daria tudo. Daria-lhe seu sangue e sua alma. Sua carne e seu amor. Daria-lhe uma vida. Seus pensamentos se confundiam numa onda de prazer enquanto eles rolavam agarrados na barraca, aos beijos.

Agora sim, a felicidade podia tomar cota de seus corpos. Agora eles tinham tudo que precisavam para que ela os tomasse. Tinham um ao outro.  
- Sasu... eu te amo... - disse o loiro no pequeno intervalo em que suas bocas se separam. Seguiu-se um sorriso da parte do moreno, que fechou os olhos, e susurrou com a voz mais sedutora que pôde fazer:

- Me prove... - e um sorriso malicioso substituiuo antigo.

O loiro demorou a entender o sentido real da frase; mas quando o fez, não se conteve a pregar um longo beijo no pescoço do moreno, fazendo-o gemer levemente:  
- É apenas isso que você pode fazer? - um tom desafiador, mas ao mesmo tempo excitado saltou da boca banhada de saliva, pronta para se encher de amor, de Sasuke. E o efeito da frase em Naruto foi exatamente o desejado. Sentindo-se desafiado, ele começou a colocar mais vigor em seus beijos, e começava a depostiar também no pescoço do outro mordiscadas e chupões, que certamente deixariam algumas marcas por alguns dias.

- N-Naruto...

O frenesi fez o moreno ficar de joelhos, e agarrar violentamente o loiro. Ele ofegava cheio de prazer. Beijou-o vigorosamente. Seus lábios se torciam numa dança complicada e picante, enquanto as mãos do moreno deslizavam pelo corpo do outro. Ele enterrou-as por debaixo da camisa do loiro. Acariciava levemente os mamilos, e descia até o abdome, fazendo um movimento circular que arrepiava toda a pele macia de Naruto. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes se reviravam, e sua boquinha carnuda soltava leves gemidos repletos de prazer.

- S-sasuke... - as palavras saiam dificultadas pelas carícias do moreno, que agora tirava delicadamente a camisa de Naruto, que se arrepiava mais a cada milímetro que sua roupa caminhava para deixar seu corpo. Após isso, Naruto deitou-se, e Sasuke o acompanhou, ficando por cima. Seus olhares estavam fixos um no outro, brilhantes pelo prazer. Eles estavam num beijo leve, quando Sasuke começou a tirar a sua própria camiseta. Jogou-a de lado, e voltou com todo o vigor ao beijo.

O roçar de seus corpos causavam arrepios, e a excitação crescia a cada instante. Seus corações ansiavam a união. Sasuke começava a distribuir beijos por todo o corpo do loiro, que se contorcia de prazer. A respiração ofegante e os gemidos deixavam claro o prazer que ele estava sentindo. Sasuke começou a distribuir leves beijos pela barrgia deo liro, e ia descendopor seu abdôme. Logo, chegou no umbigo, e ali se demorou por aguns segundos, antes de abaixar a calça do loiro. Por cima de sua cueca, ele dava pequenos beijos no membro do outro.

-S..sasuke... - Naruto começava a ficar confuso com aquilo tudo - é... é melhor... hn... pararmos...

O moreno parou repentinamente, e olhou decepcionado para o loiro:

- Mas... por quê? - Sasuke estava se sentindo não só decpcionado, mas também humilhado, por se submeter a tal situação e depois ser rejeitado dessa maneira

- Não... não acho que é certo...

- Como assim... não acha que é certo?

- Sasuke...

- Você não estava gostando?

- Não... não é isso... é que... não... não me sinto bem em fazer isso... isso com você...

- Como assim? Não estou te entendendo Naruto.

- É que... sabe... eu... eu gosto da Sakura, e... eu estou confuso!  
- Confuso com o quê?

- Com os meus sentimentos! Não sei mais o que pensar, não mais o que vale a pena... tenho medo de me envolver com você do jeito que estamos fazendo e... e me arrepeder depois..

- Não te entedendo, Naruto. Se arrepender como?

- Não... não sei...

- Naruto, eu não conseigo te entender! O que ha de errado com você? Quando tudo parece que vai dar certo, quando tudo está perfeito... você vem e estraga tudo!

- S-sasuke... é por isso que eu tenhp medo. Tenho medo de me entregar completamente à isso e no fim, tudo dar errado...

- Não vai dar errado... pelo menos, não se VOCÊ não quiser...

- Como você pode saber?

- Porque eu te amo! Te amo como nunca amei ningué antes na minha vida!

- Sasuke...

- Naruto, não precisa dizer mais nada, apenas me responda uma coisa... - a mão do moreno segurou firmemente a do loiro, e seus olhos negros miraram a imensidão ferida azul à sua frente - você me ama?

- Sasuke...

- Apenas me responda isso...

Naruto respirou fundo. Ele sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. Sabia mais do que ninguém o quanto ela iria machucar. Não era a resposta que ele queria... mas era a resposta dele

- Sasuke...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada... - uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto pálido do moreno, e seu olhar cabisbaixo nunca fora dotado de tanta tristeza. - apenas me deixe fazer apenas mais uma coisa - ele envolveu a nuca do loiro firmemente e levou sus lábios até os dele.

Naruto se surpreendeu com a ação do garoto, e por um momento ficou sem reação. Tudo aquilo era muito doloroso, mas ao mesmo tempo tão... bom. E então, como resposta, ele se entregou totalmente ao beijo. Suas línguas dançavam romanticas dentro de suas bocas.

Logo, o prazer dominava ao ambiente da barraca novamente, e Sasuke voltara para a posição em que estava antes de ser interrompido pela onda de culpa do loiro.

Dessa vez, ele logo abaixou a cueca do outro, e levemente, encostou seus lábios na cabeça do pênis. Deu-lhe um pequeno beijo, e em seguida, com a ponta de sua língua, percorreu todo o membro do outro. Naruto soltava suspiros repletos de prazer, e seus olhos se revirarvam em resposta aos movimentos atrevidos do moreno.

Então, ao colocar o pênis todo na boca, ele começava num ritmo de vai-e-vem lento, enquanto tentava fazer massagens com sua língua. Naruto segurou as negras medeixas de Sasuke, e o forçava a aumentar o ritmo.

- Hn.. S-sasuke, isso é muito... hn... bom !

O moreno levantou a cabeça e lambeu seus lábios de uma maneira extremamente pervertida.

- Que bom que você gosta. Vamos ver se você vai gostar do que virá agora, dobe!

Naruto nada respondeu, apenas olhou um olhar de súplica à Sasuke, que deejava mais... um olhar repleto de prazer e luxúria, que aumentou ainda mais a sede do moreno pelo loiro.

- Veremos do que você é capaz, Sasu.. - disse Naruto, que evidentemente conseguiu o que queria.

- Agora você está perdido, meu dobe!

Sasuke jogou todo o seu peso sobre o corpo do loiro, e começoua beijar loucamente o pescoço do loiro, e enquanto isso tirava a sua calça e sua cueca. Ele então se abaixou e começou a espalhar saliva pelo ânus de Naruto, preparando-o para o que estava para vir. Sasuke se posicionou no meio das pernas do companheiro, e guiou a cabeça de seu membro até a entrada do loiro. Com suavidade, ele colocou a cabeça. Os olhos azuis do outro se arregalaram enquanto mordia os lábios.

Ele esperou um momento, e continuou com a penetração lentamente, tentando evitar ao máximo a dor do outro, que meso com todo o esforço, parecia aumentar a cada instante. . Quando Sasuke estava todo dentro de Naruto, ele ficou parado por um instante, mirando fixamente o rosto suado do loiro, revelando dor, mas principalmente, prazer. A face dele mudava a cada instante, deixando laro que a dor se esvairava, e em seu lugar surgia uma dominada pela luxúria. Tendo isso como estímulo, o moreno começou com movimentos de vai-e-vem, e arrancando do loiro gemidos e suspiros.

O ritmo dos movimentos cada vez mais, e os sons de prazer de Sasuke se misturavam com as súplicas de Naruto:

- Hn... Sasu... está tão... hn... bom... hn.. SASU! - seus corpos estavam coberto de suor e brlhavam ao sabor do amor. Seus olhares se perdiam em meio às falahs dos sentidos, e o momento auge se aproximava. Enquanto continuava com o frenesi, Sasuke começou a masturbar Naruto, que se deixva levar cada vez mais na onda de prazer. Até que ele cheogu ao orgasmo. Seus olhos azuis se reviraram e um gemido alto ecoou pela barraca, e possivelmente teria sido ouvido pelos vizinhos. Nesse exato momento, com a contração de seus músculos, o espaço em que o moreno se encontrava diminuiu e o fez despejar todo o seu líquido dentro do loiro.

Sasuke contiuou sobre Naruto, e enquanto seus sentidos voltavam, e ele dava leves beijos no pescoço do menino.

-... E então - arfou com o que restava de seu fôlego - viu do que sou capaz?

-... E como vi... - um sorriso safado tranpareceu no rosto cansado do loiro.

- Boa noite, Naru...

- Boa noite, SAsu... - Naruto suspirou, e abraçou mais forte o corpo de Sasuke contra o seu. - Sasu... eu te amo...

Finalmente, Naruto tinha agora se decidido, e aceito... ele amava Sasuke. Estava disposto a assumir o que ele realmente era, não necessariamente publicamente, mas apenas para ele mesmo. E sim, ele estava disposto a dedicar-se unica e completamente a esse amor, fossem quais fossem as consequências disso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bom, podem me xingar o quanto quiserem... ese capítulo ficou uma porcaria, eu sei... eu queria poder ter dado mais sentimento pra ele, mas não consegui, pq como já disse, estavasme inspiração

: (

Desculpem

Mas prometo que, para compensar, colocarei um lemon melhorzinho mais pra frente na fic, ok?

E não se esqueçam das reviews hein !! ( elas são ótimas na hora de me inspirar ;P )

; *

PS: esse foi meu primeiro lemon !  
:D


	9. Chapter 9

Bom, aqui está o próximo capítulo...

E gente, agradeço muitíssimo a compreenção de vocês e pricipalmente por continuarem acompanhando a minha fic.

E estou feliz também por não ter demorado tanto neste capítulo :D

Mas vou logo avisando de ante-mão... preparem-se para sentir raiva...

;P

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ao Cair Da Noite**

**Capítulo Nove: Plano Em Prática**

Uma leve brisa fria perambulava pela noite estrelada. As árvores farfalhavam com o movimento suave dos ares, e produziam um som essencial na sinfonia que preenchia o ouvido dos jovens nas barracas, incrementada pelo cantar incesante dos insetos e roncos altos de alguns garotos. Apesar de todo esse som, todos dormiam pesadamente ( com a excessão de uma garota de cabelos rosas que até então estivera conversando com sua amiga loura, mas que agora já dormia ), mas em dois deles esse sono era ainda mais intenso. Dois garotos que permaneceram a noite todo acordada, e até então, tinham dedicado toda a sua energia e todo o seu amor um ao outro, e que naquele momento dormiam do tal maneira juntos que o aconchego do cobertor já não era mais necessário, porque tinham o calor e o conforto um do outro.

Aninhado nos braços de Sasuke, Naruto se remexia inquieto. Se assim continuasse, logo acordaria o moreno, mas ele não podia mandar em seus sonhos. Mas o desejava, por que estes não eram nada agradáveis...

_**"- Não... NÃO! Parem com isso! Não façam nada de mal a ele! - gritava uma voz desesperada - Por favor! PAREM! **_

_**Todo o desespero era em vão. A escuridão dominava tudo ao redor, e nada se via. Mas Naruto sentia o horror da cena na pele. O medo e a ânsia de sair logo dali percorriam vigorosos por suas veias, contaminadas por um anestésico que logo o faria desmaiar. Queria gritar, queria poder ver alguma coisa, queria poder, ao mínimo se mover, mas correntes apertadas de ferro o impediam disso. Risos e gargalhadas cruéis e loucas ecoavam pela escuridão, incrementando o pânico. **_

_**- PAREM! - gritou mais uma vez a voz, chorando. Seu dono sentia-se incapacitado; nunca sentira-se tão inútil e desprezável como sentia-se desta vez. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que o outro estava sofrendo. Mas ele sabia também, que não podia fazer nada. - Naruto! - o moreno gritou, correndo às cegas, indo para a direção de onde pensava que vinha o barulho das correntes. **_

_**O loiro não conseguia dizer nada, o máximo que conseguia eram murmúrios surdos e enfraquecidos pela droga que estava dentro de seu corpo e era impedido, além de tudo, por ter a boca amordaçada. **_

_**- NARUTO - foi a última coisa que o loiro ouviu, antes de apagar completamente"**_

- Naruto! - uma voz assustada susurrava em seu ouvido, enquanto era sacudido, e acordava - Naruto... acorda!

- Socorro! Me ajuda, Sasu! - o loiro agarrou o moreno e o apertou contra si para poder ter o máximo de conforto que conseguisse.

- Naru... o que aconteceu? - perguntou o moreno

- Hn... Sasu... ainda bem que você está aqui!

- Calma.., foi só um pesadelo - e o moreno deu-lhe um beijinho de leve nos lábios temerosos do loiro - Vem, está tudo bem, vamos dormir - Sasuke sentia-se como um pai tentando acalmar seu pequenino filho depois de um pesadelo, e chamando-o para dormir consigo. Isso o fazia se sentir bem... a idéia de que Naruto era seu...

Naruto não disse nada mais. O pulsar de seu coração começava a diminuir o ritmo, e o aconchego de estar aninhado entre os braços do outro foi o suficiente para faze-lo pegar novamente no sono... desta vez, sem pesadelo nem sonho nenhum; com a excessão de uma pequena cena pervertida.

Sasuke não dormiu até ter certeza de que o outro estava completamente adormecido, queria ter certeza de que ele tinha se recuperado do sonho. Seus lábios se ajeitaram num sorriso torto. Naruto era tão fofo... tendo pesadelos e indo dormir junto dele... era tão infantil, tão meigo, tão inocente. Sim, realmente era, mas Sasuke não imaginava a gravidade daquele sonho; ele não imaginava o quão cruel tinha sido. E não imaginava também, assim como Naruto, que segundo certos planos maldosos, aquilo se tornaria mais do que apenas simples pesadelos.

****************************

O dia seguinte amanheceu tão quente e harmonioso quanto o anterior. Mas para três homens, aquele dia não estava sendo tão belo. Depois das informações obtidas de um certo moreno, tudo o que eles sabiam havia mudado. Todos os seus planos tiveram de ser replanejados, todas as suas estratégias repensadas, e o medo duplicado. O loiro, líder da organização secreta mais poderosa do mundo, em disputa com outra tão forte quanto, descobrira através dessa narração algo que aumentou ainda mais sua sede de derrotar o inimigo. Descobriu algo que envolvia a segurança da pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo, seu filho, Naruto Uzumaki. Seu filho que nem mesmo desconfiava de seu trabalho secreto. Seu filho que nada tinha a ver com os perigos de sua profissão, mas que agora podia correr risco de vida, por causa de sua malita ocupação. A culpa e a raiva dominavam o homem.

Entretanto, ele não era o único a sentir isso. Tais sentimentos eram encontrados em uma intensidade ainda maior em seu ajudante leal, Kakashi. Este descobrira o causador da maior dor que até aquele momento ele havia sentido; a sua família fora assassinada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que o garoto que estava algemado à sua frente, e que ria... um riso repleto de histeria e caos... um riso torturante. Nunca haviam sentido tanta maldade em um ser humano como sentiam nesse. Mas o que era mais inacreditável de tudo, era que, toda esse maldade podia pertenccer ao irmão de Sasuke.

*****************************

Sob as nuvens pomposas e um céu de um azul muito vivo, os alunos saíam de suas barracas e se dirigiam para o restaurante onde teriam o café-da-manhã. Sasuke tinha sido o ultimo a levantar. Ao despertar, percebeu que seu companheiro de barraca não estava ao seu lado. Saiu dali de dentro meio cambaleante e com os olhos meio fechados pela intença luz que adentrava por suas retinas. Seu olhar logo se cruzou com um Naruto todo alegre, lavando o rosto na margem do rio. Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios secos pela sono de Sasuke. Ele se trocou rapidamente e foi em direção ao loiro:

- Bom dia, Naru... - o moreno fez o tom de voz mais agradável que pôde fazer.

- Bom dia, Sasu... - aquele sorriso que Sasuke tanto amava apareceu tão radiante quanto o dia no trosto alegre de Naruto - vamos comer, então? Estou morrendo de fome - disse fazendo uma cara de desagrado muito infantil que fez Sasuke rir, e pasando a mão pela barriga.

- Vamos... - Sasuke concordou, pensando consigo mesmo que nunca havia acorado de tão bom humor quanto naquele dia. Os dois então pegaram o caminho pelo qual todos os outros estavam indo. O cheiro da vida se misturava com o nascer de um novo dia, e o calor do sol confortava a pele dos jovens.

O restaurante tinha um ambiente bem rústico, combinando pefeteitamente com o acampamento. Ao centro do salão, havia uma mesa divinamente posta. A maioria dos ali presentes nunca tinha visto uma mesa tão farta e bonita. Apenas olhar para ela enchia a boca dos garotos de saliva, pronta para ajudar na digestão da comida. Logo que chegou ao restaurante, o loiro correu desesperado até a mesa, pegou um prato o mais rápido que pôde e foi colocando um pouco de tudo, até seu prato estar completamente cheio, e não caber mais nada nele.

Sasuke apenas olhava abismado para o outro e ria de sua afobação. Esperou até que o outro voltasse, para guardar um lugar para os dois. O loiro voltou andando com dficulade, enquanto tentava equilibrar a comida no seu prato. Sasuke foi então se servir. Pegou bastante comida também, não tanto quanto Naruto, mas mais do que de costume, talvez por causa do grande gasto de energia na noite anterior.

Os dois não conversavam, já que tal coisa era impossível, pois Naruto estava ocupado demais enchendo sua boca de comida e engolindo tudo quase sem mastigar. E assim, depois de poucos minutos, o loiro já tinha devorado toda a comida que havia pego. Então, não satisfeito, voltou à mesa central para encher seu prato mais uma va vez, só que com o que ele ainda não tinha provado. Sasuke apenas ficou esperando. Enquanto o loiro estava ausente se servindo, ele reparou um olhar dilacerante de Sakura sobre ele. Durante toda a manhã, ele perecebeu que ela não tirou os olhos repletos de ódio dele por um segundo sequer. Ela nem mesmo estava preocupada com sua comida, ou com Ino, que de pouco em pouco olhava incorfomada para a amiga.

Naruto voltou para a mesa, e no mesmo humor que estivera a manhã inteira, se dispôs a comer tão vigorosamente como da outra vez. E estava tão entusiasmado com sua comida, que não percebeu a preocupação do moreno. Ele, a cada pouco, lançava olhares de soslaio para a mesa em que Sakura e Ino estavam. Ele aguçou os ouvidos para tentar ouvir o que elas estavam conversando, mas elas estavam praticamente do outro lado do salão, o que impossibilitava tal desejo.

***************************************

- Sakura, mas que saco! Me diga logo o que está acontecendo com você hoje?! - perguntava Ino já irritada pela enrolação que sua amiga tinha feito até então em não responder suas perguntas, mas agora que já haviam saído de dentro do salão, e caminhavam sem ninguém por perto de volta à sua barraca, a rosinha achou que poderia enfim contar o que havia acontecido.

Ao pensar na reação da loira, um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em seu rosto, que se disfarçou ao receber o olhar da outra.

- Está bem Ino, eu vou te contar... é que eu estava esperando estarmos mais a sós sabe... - sua expressão mudou radicalmente, dominada por uma falsa preocupação, suficientemente bem fingida para enganar a outra - mas é que... eu descobri algo muito... muito... ah, nem sei como dizer - a rosinha estava se matando de rir por dentro, mas seu rosto tinha de manter a compostura.

- Vai, conta logo, Sakura! Você já enrolou muito por hoje! - Ino já tinha perdido a paciência.

- Amiga, eu tenho medo do que você possa fazer quando ficar sabendo do que eu vou te contar.

- Sakura... eu não vou fazer nada.

- É sobre um assunto não muito agradável...

- Sasuke?

-... É!

- Vai, me fala logo amiga!

- Você me promete que não fazer nada?

- Sim, prometo...

- Ino, eu descobri com que foi que Sasuke te traiu...

Não houve resposta da loira; ela apenas engoliu em seco, e respirou profundamente, para poder se controlar com o que estava por vir, e então tentar cumprir o que tinha acabdo de prometer à amiga.

- Ino... por favor... me prometa! Você não vai fazer nada, não é?!

- NÃO, SAKURA!

- Então está bem... - Sakura respirou fundo, aquilo que ela diria era difícil até para ela aceitar - foi com... com... com o Naruto.

- O quê?!  
- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu, amiga...

- NÃO! NÃO! - Ino estava completamente abismada e fora de si pelo que havia descoberto - Como assim o Naruto? Não é possível, Sakura!!! Eu não posso ter sido trocada por um _menino_! NÃO! ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM!

- Calma, Ino - a voz de Sakura figia com perfeição preocupação, mas seu coração pulsava repleto de orgulho e satisfação.

- Não, Sakura! Isso não é possivel! O Sasuke não é gay, e tem outra... - enfim uma onda de raciocínio a atingiu - foi o Naruto que me mandou a carta, porque ele iria querer denunciar o próprio... o próprio... o próprio amigo!?

- Ino, ele pode ter feito isso pra livrar você do caminho, amiga... vai ver ele queria o Sasuke apenas para ele.

- Não, Ino, isso é crueldade e egoísmo demais para uma pessoa só...

- Sinto muito, mas acho que é a verdade...

- Mas, Sakura, como você descobriu isso?

- Ontem, quando agente foi para nossa barraca, e você já tinha dormido, eu estava sem sono, e decidi andar por aí pra tomar um arzinho e ver se o sono me pegava - pela primeira vez ela não estava fingindo e dizendo a verdade - e então... eu ouvi algo estranho... como se fossem... gemidos... vindo da barraca dos dois... e então eu cheguei mais perto para ver oq que era... e eu percebi que... que... que não podia ser outra coisa... eles.. eles estavam... estavam transando...

- O QUÊ?!

- É isso mesmo, amiga... eu sei que é difícil, mas...

- NÃO! ISSO É DEMAIS PARA MIM! - ela fechou os punhos e começou a andar dura - ELES VÃO SE VER COMIGO!

- Não, espere Ino! - gritou Sakura parada em seu lugar.

"_Isso mesmo, Ino..."._

*************************************

Sasuke ainda esperava por Naruto, que estava em sua quinta repetição. A graça de ver o loiro comer não acabava nunca, e o moreno sorria a todo o instante. Estar junto dele era como uma terapia, fazia-lhe tão bem. Ele nunca tinha se sentido dessa maneira.

De repente, inrompendo o clima matinal harmonioso que preenchia o restaurante, uma Ino possuída pela raiva adentra o restaurante, e com passos pesados e rápidos, se dirige para a mesa em que os dois estão sentados. O olhar assustado de todos no salão se volta para a loira. Até mesmo Naruto tinha tirado a atenção de sua comida e a voltado para Ino. A chegada da garota tinha enfatizado a preocupação do moreno. A cada passo que ela dava em direção a eles, mais Sasuke se retraía na cadeira. Ela mantinha os olhos fixos em Sasuke, e seus olhares se cruzavam; ela lançava-lhe um olhar de tal maneira pesado e raivoso que tranformava a costumeira profundidade daqueles dois olhos negros em uma mera essêcia de medo. Quando ela finalmente chegou ao lado dele, uniu todas as forças que conseguiu e deu-lhe um tapa certeiro no rosto, derrubando-o da cadeira.

- SEU IMBECIL! - a expressão da garota estava irreconhecível, e sua voz nunca esteve tão alterada pelo ódio como desta vez - COMO VOCÊ OUSOU FAZER ISSO COMIGO?!

Sasuke não sabia como reagir. Estava completamente desnorteado. Seria possível que ela ainda sentia sede de vingança por causa daquela maldita traição? Seria possível que ela estivesse brava apenas com ele, e que Sakura tivesse sido perdoada tão facilmente?

- VAMOS, ME RESPONDA!

- ESTÁ LOUCA, INO? O QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUER?

- EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME DIGA POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO!  
- O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU DIGA, GAROTA?! QUE FOI TUDO UM ENGANO E QUE AGORA EU QUERO VOLTAR PARA VOCÊ?! É ISSO?!

Todos tinham seus olhos fixos na discussão:  
- NÃO, SASUKE! NÃO É ISSO SEU DESGRAÇADO! EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME DIGA O POR QUÊ!

- INO, O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU EXPLIQUE?! A SAKURA JÁ NÃO TE DISSE TUDO?

- A SAKURA?! A SAKURA, SASUKE?! AGORA A CULPADA É A SAKURA?!

- E NÃO É?!  
- Sasuke... - agora a indignação tinha tomado o lugar na voz de Ino - tenho pena de você... seja homem ao menos uma vez na vida e admita as coisas que você faz!

- AH, ENTÃO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU PEÇA DESCULPAS?!  
- Desculpas... peça desculpas como um homem! Peça desculpas porque você se arrepende, não porque você tem medo do que pode acontecer!

- INO...

- E não venha com coversa fiada para tentar se justificar, Sasuke... e eu também não sei porque esperar uma atidude de homem sua... afinal, você pode ser tudo, MENOS HOMEM!

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO, GAROTA?! - ele cutucou com força a loira, fazendo-a perder o equilibrio e cambalear levemente para trás. Mas Naruto sentiu-se pela primeira vez, preocupado com o rumo que aquela briga poderia tomar.

- Sasuke, você não tem vergonha?... Além de tudo você se faz de desentendido! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Sasuke!

- NÃO, EU NÃO SEI DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO! - replicou Sasuke num tom de desafio.

- Bom, deixe-me esclarecer as coisas para você então, queridinho... - ela subiu na mesa - ou melhor, deixe eu esclerecer as coisas para TODOS... - Sasuke e Naruto engoliram em seco - Sasuke me traiu, como todos já devem saber... mas o que ninguém sabia, _até agora_, é a pessoa com que ele me traiu... - um sorriso vingativo surgiu no rosto da loira - e _essa_ pessoa se encontra aqui nesse salão... e todos temos que concordam que juntos formam um casal muito lindo... não é mesmo, NARUTO!!!

O olhar de todos recaiu sobre o garoto, que tinha os olhos arregalados, e estava congelado, sem nenhuma reação:

- O-o q-que v-vo-ocê está d-dizendo? É MENTIRA! - Naruto gritou desesperado, mas nesse momento, ninguém mais o ouvia; todos riam loucamente em suas cadeiras, alguns garotos até se jogavam no chão às gargalhadas.

O garoto sentia-se acuado. O som dos risos ecoava torturoso por sua mente, seus lábios se moldavam numa expressão de terror, e as lágrimas inundavam seus olhos. Ele podia sentir algo queimar por dentro. Era a raiva. Era o medo. Era a dor... era a humilhação.

Sem saber o que fazer, o garoto encontrou apenas uma única alternativa. Juntou o que restava das suas forças e saiu em disparada.

- Naruto! - Sasuke gritou

- Isso, corra atrás do seu amorzinho, vai! - zombou a loira.

- Vá se fuder, sua vaca maldita... pelo menos eu num fui trocado por ninguém! - gritou o moreno cheio de raiva, fazendo a loira perder pelo menos parte de sua postura empinada.

*********************************************

Aqueles dois olhos azuis miravam o horizonte. Ele estava num lugar onde tinha certeza de que estaria sozinho. Não queria a presença de ninguém naquele momento, nem mesmo a de Sasuke. Queria apenas estar junto de sua solidão. Há momentos em que a solidão é mais confortável que qualquer companhia. E esse era um desses momentos. O calor do sol batia em seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, e seu olhar abatido buscava forças ao encarar a paisagem. Ele precisava de forças. Precisava de forças para enfrentar a sua vida; enfrentar os estragos causados pelo ciúme, pela inveja, pela vingança...

Seus pensamentos se voltavam para apenas uma única pessoa. Sasuke. Ele estava disposto a tudo para poder ficar junto de quem amava. Ele apertou firme a grade à sua frente. Naruto nunca esteve tão ferido em toda a sua vida.

"_Por que todos agiram do jeito que agiram? Qual era o problema em amar uma pessoa? Apenas por que ela é do mesmo sexo não pode ser amada? Não, Nunca! Pessoas são muito mais do que apenas um gênero. Pessoas têm pensamentos, pessoas têm personalidades, pessoas têm sentimentos... pessoas se apaixonam! O que há de errado?!"_

Enquanto absolto em seus pensamentos, passos leves tentavam não ser ouvidos.

Uma última lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do loiro, que percebeu a presença atrás de si.

- Sasuke, por favor... preciso ficar sozinho agora... - exclamou Naruto rouco, sem nenhum movimento, com o olhar fixo no horizonte.

- Claro, meu anjo - respondeu uma voz rouca e maldosa.

Uma mão agarrou Naruto pelos cabelos louros, e tapou a sua boca com um tecido molhado. Um cheiro forte adentrou pelas narinas do garoto, que golpeva desesperado com os pés, e tentava se livrar das mãos que forçavam o pano pestilento contra seu rosto.

_"Sasuke..."_

- Durma bem, meu anjo... - uma risada maléfica ecoou pelo mirante. Finalmente, ele havia posto o plano em prática.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

E então??? Digam o que acharam nas reviews :P

Como sempre, espero que tenham gostado...

Bom, não tenho muito o q dizer aqui, então...

; *

E logo logo posto o próximo capítulo

:D


End file.
